Sisters
by JavaJunkieJunkie
Summary: I'm back! Second half of Nine is up, just tacked on to the end of Nine!
1. The Story

My first attempt at Fanfic, procrastinating my studying for my final exams, so I thought I would give it a try.

"Emerson Grace! Where did you go!" Rory loved watching her little sister, but she could be quite the handful when she tried.

"Right here silly, Momma and Daddy always let me sleep in their bed when they are gone." She grinned, head poking out of a bedroom door.

"Emma, they do not! But just this one time I'll let you!" Rory winked at the little girl. Both knew that this was not going to be the only time, Rory watched Emerson once a week so their parents could go out and every week Emerson ended up in her Momma and Daddy's bed.

Emerson settled into bed snuggling up with her favorite blanket. As soon as Rory sat next to her the little girl snuggled right up laying her head in her big sister's lap.

"Tell me the story." The little girl begged.

"What story Em?" Rory knew exactly which story the little girl wanted, she told her little sister this story all the time.

"You know, _the_ story! Puh-lease Rory?" She begged, with a small pout, undoubtedly learned from her mother. For being only three she really knew how to work the system.

"Emerson, no pouting that only works on Daddy, but yes I will tell you the story!" This made the little girl squeal.

Emerson looked up expectantly and patiently waited for the story to begin. For some reason the little girl loved this story, she never tired of it. She only asked Rory to tell it to her though, never anyone else. Rory loved telling her this story, she would stroke the little girl's blond curls and recount every detail. Emerson would just stare at Rory listening intently eyes gleaming, sucking her thumb, and smiling at her favorite parts.

"Ready kid?" The little girl eagerly nodded her head. "Okay, a long long time ago…"

"How long ago?" The little girl smiled, her thumb poised before her mouth, waiting for the answer she always got to this question.

"When I was smaller than you!" This made the little girl giggle. Emerson always asked a few questions in the beginning of the story, the same questions every time, but as the story progressed, she just listened. "Momma and I moved to Stars Hollow, and went to the Independence Inn where we met Nana Mia, and that's where we lived."

"Ro-ry, the good part, the good part." Emerson interrupted just like always. This elicited a smile from Rory.

"Oh, the good part, that's right. Okay, one day after we had been living here for a while Momma was out of coffee so she searched the town trying to find somewhere to get some coffee, and that is where she met Daddy for the very first time."

"Daddy tells that story the best, skip over it." The little girl demanded.

"Well aren't we bossy," this had become such a routine for the girls that they both giggled. "Well after the very first time they met Daddy started helping Momma whenever she needed it. He would fix things around the house and cook for us, even when we didn't ask for help he was ther-"

"Like the mashed potatoes!" Emerson squealed.

"Yes like the mashed potatoes." Rory continued as she fiddled with her sister's curls. Rory could see Emerson's eyes getting heavier. "Want me to stop Emma?" She used Emerson's favorite nickname.

"No, no Rory!" The little girl shook her head furiously, her eyes tearing up just from the thought of it; she really did love this story.

"Okay then. So me and Momma started going to Daddy's diner for breakfast everyday. Daddy will never admit it but he fell in love with Momma long before they ever started dating. His eyes would sparkle at just the thought of her, his face lit up whenever we came in that diner." Rory smiled remembering the looks on both faces when the other was mentioned or was near. "And Momma was just the same, but she was stubborn just like Daddy and would never admit that she wanted to be with him. Years later, wasted years if you ask me." Emerson giggled at this like always, she loved the look Rory got on her face whenever she remembered this, and the way her face scrunched up at the time wasted in those years. Eyes closed, thumb in mouth Emerson went back to listening intently. "Daddy finally asked Momma out on a date. They went to Aunt Liz's wedding, and a few days after that they had their very first kiss."

"Silly Kirk!" Emerson's words slurred together a little bit signifying just how tired the little girl was.

"Yes, silly Kirk, and that was the beginning of everything, Daddy went away for a few weeks leaving Momma alone, with promises of returning as soon as possible."

"Rory, where were you?" This alarmed Rory, this was new, Emerson never picked up on that before, she had always assumed that alone meant with Rory.

"Well Emma, I went on a trip with Grandma to Europe."

"Why?" Emerson still spoke with her eyes closed, and words quiet. Rory started to panic a little bit, how much should she tell her.

"Well grandma asked me." She waited a little bit to see if that answer was sufficient, it seemed to be so she continued. "A few weeks later Daddy returned, and so did I. Momma and Daddy started to really date. They were inseparable, Momma was at the diner more now than ever, which no one thought was possible, but it was. Momma and Daddy took a little break from each other for a while but they were miserable, and even though they were on a break, Daddy still wanted to be there for Momma."

Rory's face fell at the memory of this, Emerson, knowing the look Rory got on her face at this part reached her tired little hand up and touched Rory's cheek. Rory smiled at the thought of this, every time she told this story at this exact part her three-year-old sister would reach up and stroke her cheek. Knowing how tired Emerson was, Rory maneuvered them so that they were both lying down, the little girl snuggled into Rory's side.

"You were at Momma and Daddy's break Rory." The little girl said sleepily. Rory smiled, Emerson was not giving up on this.

"You're right Emma. Momma and Daddy couldn't stay away from each other and soon were back! The _whole _town was happy."

"Ro-ry the other good part. The wedding Rory! After you come back home." Rory smiled this little girl knew more than she should. But she loved stories and asking questions. One day she would give Ms. Patty a run for her money.

"Oh that's right the wedding. Momma and Daddy were both so nervous, but so ready to be married. Me and Momma, were upstairs getting ready when Grandma came up and started talking to us. She said, 'Look at you, you're beautiful.' It's not like Grandma to say it but she did. Then she surprised us all as Momma was slowly twirling in the mirror to look at her dress more. 'When you were a little girl you loved to twirl around in the dresses we got you, I just watched you smiling because it reminded me of my wedding day. I was never allowed to twirl when I was a girl so on my wedding day, in my dress, when no one was looking, I twirled and twirled, it was my little secret.' Momma was shocked to see Grandma being so nice and so unlike herself, but she grinned up at Grandma, and twirled just like she did when she was a little girl like you."

Emerson's eyes had opened as soon as Rory mentioned her Grandmother coming into the room. This was her favorite part, she stared up at Rory, she loved to picture her momma twirling around with her grandma watching. Emerson twirled with her momma all the time, they both twirled until they collapsed and then giggled until they got the hiccups.

"I love to twirl." She stated seriously. Rory was surprised, but smiled. Emerson was fighting sleep hard tonight, at this point she was normally too tired to talk.

"Momma does too. She and Daddy twirled around the dance floor later that night, smiling crazily at each other. Daddy hated dancing, but he danced the night, like he didn't. They were so happy. The wedding was beauttif-"

"Daddy dances with me Rory, did he ever dance with you?" Emerson asked another unusual question.

"Only at the wedding Emma." Rory said slightly sad.

"Why not Rory?" Emerson's words were slurring a lot at this point, but like most three year olds she was curious.

"Well we never got the chance."

"Do you wish you did Rory?"

"Of course Em." Rory said simply. "Life after the wedding was amazing, Daddy lived here and he cooked me and Momma breakfast all the time. But I wasn't here all the time and Momma and Daddy both felt a little lonely. One day Daddy came home from work, and Momma told him she had a big surprise. Daddy was a little worried because Momma's surprises can be silly. But Momma covered Daddy's eyes and brought him to a room they added when they fixed up the house, she opened the door, and uncovered his eyes. And do you know what he saw?" Rory asked the little girl who sleepily nodded her head, but didn't answer. Rory knew she was just about asleep which was good because Rory was now just about sleeping too. "In the room he saw a rocking chair, and a crib and a changing table. He looked at Momma and smiled big. He was so happy. When I came through the door later that night he hugged me and told me the good news, I was going to have a little brother or sister. He was so happy." Rory was interrupted this time by the slight snoring of her little sister, but she continued anyways. "Me and Momma went shopping for you all the time, we bought you new clothes and Daddy worked hard to finish your bedroom in time for you. We were all so excited that you were coming, but I think Daddy was worried about me. He spent more time with me, taking me to dinner more, having movie nights with just me more. I loved that time with him, it was so nice to spend time with your daddy like that." Rory said sleepily right before she fell asleep too.

In the middle of the night Rory woke up to loud snoring. She sat up and looked over and smiled at what she saw, Luke and Lorelai were scrunched up on the other side of the bed, Emerson lay on her stomach between Lorelai and Rory one arm on each. Rory laughed quietly, but lay back down with her family, thinking how crazy this must look.

She woke up again later, Emerson lie awake next to Rory playing with her hair. Rory figured this is probably what woke her up. She reached up and tickled the little girl.

"Where are Momma and Daddy?" Rory asked the giggling little girl.

"Daddy asked me to come wake you up, he made you breakfast. All your favorites he said." Emerson said dutifully as she ran out of the room and down the stairs. Rory slowly followed after.

"Hey Luke." Rory said as she walked into the kitchen. Luke walked over and gave her a quick hug surprising Rory, he rarely did that.

"Hey kid. All your favorites are on the table, you haven't been here for breakfast in a while so I thought I'd make you favorites." Luke tried explaining while turning a little red.

After breakfast Rory prepared to get going, she hadn't planned on spending the night. Lorelai had taken Emerson to work with her, so it was only Luke and Rory. Luke had been acting kind of strange all morning, but she ignored it.

"Luke! I'm leaving! See you later!" Rory called as she walked towards the door.

"Hey Rore, wait!" Rory turned around confused. Luke pushed play on the stereo, "dance with me kid." Rory was shocked, but she took his hand. They danced for a couple of minutes, Rory too shocked to say anything.

"Sorry for not dancing with you more." He said simply as the song ended.

"What?" Rory asked incredulously.

"I heard you and Em talking about dancing last night and I just wanted to say sorry for not dancing with you more."

"How did you hear that? And is that what breakfast was all about, your guilt?"

"Well your mom and I always come home about an hour after we tell you Emma needs to be in bed knowing, she'll still be up and you'll be telling her a story. We listen to you tell her and watch her react to you. We've always done it, you just never notice. And yes, breakfast was me feeling guilty."

"Well that's a little creepy. And thanks." Rory said embarrassed.

"Hey your mom and I think it's great that you are so good with your sister. I love that you guys are so good together, she's lucky to have you." Luke said truthfully.

"Well I love to spend time with her too. I gotta go though. I'll be back next week so you and mom can go out again. Bye Luke." Rory said as she gave him a hug and walked out the door. On the way out Luke heard her just audibly say "Thanks for the dance, Love you Dad." Luke smiled and yelled back loudly.

"Love you too kid." He saw Rory smile as she walked to her car.

Two weeks later Rory got a piece of mail from home. She opened the envelope and inside found a picture and two pieces of paper. The first one was from Emerson.

_Rory, _

_You tell the story the best. Miss you. _

_Love,_

_Emma_

She looked at the picture then, it was of the night before the dance. Emerson and Rory were sleeping in Luke and Lorelai's bed, Emerson on her belly up against Rory's side, one leg and one arm over Rory's middle. Rory smiled, Emerson always fell asleep half on her. The second piece of paper was a letter from Luke.

_Rory, _

_Hey kid, I know I could have given you this when you baby-sit next, but I know how much you like mail. _

_I thought you might like this picture of you and your little sister, so I made you a copy. I've got one up in the diner, I love showing people my girls. I just wanted to let you know that I consider you my kid too. And I loved the time we spent together when your mom was pregnant too. I'm going to make an effort to do it more, I miss ya kid. _

_Love you!_

Dad 

This made Rory smile, she never called Luke dad, but she also never called Christopher dad anymore, once Lorelai and Luke got married, Chris lost his dad title. She only referred to Luke as Daddy to Emerson. She picked up the phone and dialed.

"Hello?"

"Hey Dad, how's it going?"

A little lame at the end yes, but I wasn't quite sure how to end it.


	2. The DVD

An original one-shot, but a few people asked for more so I thought I would indulge them. Dedicated to the five of you who reviewed! 

lollysamantha, Scarllet Antonia, JoEySaNgEl1534, Michaela Martin, and lukelover87!

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

(Picks up about two weeks after the letter)

"I can't believe you told her we came home early every week to listen to the story ourselves Luke!" Lorelai pouted. "Now we aren't going to be able to do it anymore."

"Hey, if we come home like forty minutes after bedtime then she won't be expecting us anyways." Luke reasoned.

"It's not the same she's going to think we are there anyways. She does every week."

"Wipe that pout off-a your face Momma." Emerson reprimanded as she walked into the kitchen. "Daddy doesn't like it when we pout." The little girl giggled. "Momma, what day is it?"

"It's Wednesday. Why-" She groaned at her inadvertent slip. Emerson went running towards the window and Luke just shot Lorelai a glare. They had stopped telling Emerson when Rory was coming, because if she knew she planted herself in a chair by the window waiting patiently.

"Lorelai." Luke growled.

"Sorry, oh God she's not going to be here for another two hours almost." Lorelai said exasperated.

"Go pry Emerson away from that window." Lorelai groaned and got up. By the time she got to the window Emerson already had a small chair placed in front of it, her elbows on the sill, and thumb in mouth.

"Emma, babe, Momma's bored, do you want to play a game?"

"No thanks Momma," the little girl answered politely, not turning her head from the window.

"How bout we go for a walk? Momma hasn't walked with you in a long time."

"Mom-ma!" At this point Lorelai was not the only frustrated one, all Emerson wanted to do was wait for Rory.

"Fine then I'll go eat all of Daddy's cookies. They're peanut butter in case you were wondering Lorelai called over her shoulder as she left the room.

"Any luck?" Luke asked as she walked back in the kitchen.

"Nope, no games, no walk, no to peanut butter cookies. She's almost gotta get up at some point before Rory get here right?" Lorelai asked hopefully. "She's never sat there for more than half an hour, think she'll make it two?"

"Sadly I think she can, but I'll see if I can move her." Luke walked towards the living room. "Hey babe, I'm gonna go to the diner, wanna come with me?"

"No Daddy, Rory's coming!" Emerson said back a 'duh' voice that she only could have learned from her mother. Luke contemplated just picking her up but knew that would result in kicking, screaming, tears, and Emerson ultimately ending back up at the window. He had learned that one the hard way a couple of months before.

"Come on sweetheart, Rory won't be here for a long time. We have enough time to go to the diner and make more cookies especially for Rory and Momma, and be back here before she gets here." Luke pleaded; Emerson was just like both him and Lorelai determined and stubborn. She looked back at him skeptically.

"No thank you Daddy, I'll just wait right here." She said so politely it had Luke wondering where she had learned such good manners. He sighed and walked back to Lorelai.

"She thought about it, but she's worried Rory will get here before we get back."

"Alright, I have one more idea, if it was only half an hour I'd let her sit there again." Lorelai said as she walked out of the room.

"Momma?" Emerson asked cautiously when Lorelai walked into the room. She had yet to look away from the window.

"Yes baby?"

"If me and Daddy go to the diner, will Rory get here first?" She asked quietly finally looking away from the window for just a second. Lorelai just looked at the little girl, so in love with her big sister that she would wait by the window just for an early sight of her.

"Yes baby, you and Daddy would be back first."

"Ok, tell Daddy I'll go with him." She said sadly looking up at Lorelai, almost disappointed to not be able to wait.

"I'll go get him. Why don't you run upstairs and get your shoes and a sweater." Emerson slowly got up and walked up the stairs as Lorelai walked back into the kitchen. "Your daughter would like to go to the diner with you. She's getting her shoes and sweater."

"Good. We will be back in roughly an hour and a half." Luke smiled at this. A quick kiss and he was out in the living room waiting for Emerson.

"And I am going to go get ready for our night!" Lorelai said happily as she followed after him. She met Emerson on the stairs, bent down and kissed her on the forehead. "Bye baby, you have fun with your Daddy." Lorelai continued on her way to the bathroom for a bubble bath.

An hour and forty-five minutes later Luke walked in the house, Emerson on his back giggling.

"Hey, I missed you guys!" Lorelai commented as she turned from her spot on the couch. Luke set Emerson down and handed her a plate from his hands.

"Momma! Momma! I made cookies for Rory! In the upstairs kishen! Daddy had-a stool for me an everything! Daddy even knowed her favorite so we could make those!" Lorelai took the excited little girl into her lap and hugged her. She wiped a smudge of flour off the little girl's cheek.

"That's awesome Em! Didn't you make Momma any cookies?" Lorelai said reaching for the plate.

"Momma these are Rory's cookies, you can't have none!" Emerson shrieked pushing Lorelai's hand away. "Is it almost time Momma?" At the first sign of a head nod Emerson was down and back at the window.

"And these are for you, your favorite." Luke said quietly as he reached into his pocket to produce a baggie full of cookies.

"You made me cookies?" Lorelai asked pleasantly shocked.

"Of course, can't have Rory getting all the love around here." He chuckled. "Besides this seems to be the only way I can get you to eat oatmeal and raisins." She flashed him a grin that matched his as Emerson squealed with delight.

"Momma! Rory's here! Daddy! Rory!" The little girl was practically hyperventilating over the appearance of Rory's car in the driveway. Emerson was literally jumping up and down, hands clasped together.

"Emerson, calm down Rory will be right in." Lorelai tittered. She was amazed at what Rory's mere presence could do to her young daughter. The little girl practically flew to the door as Rory's car stopped in the driveway. She managed to get the door open and before Lorelai or Luke could get to the door she was already in Rory's arms by the car.

"Wow, you'd think I wasn't here two weeks ago. Sorry again about last week, I had some work that had to be finished or I would have missed my deadline." Rory apologized.

"No problem kid. We missed you too though." Luke said giving her a hug and going to get her bag out of the trunk.

"Thanks Dad, I'd take it but your daughter is stuck to me." And as to prove her point she took her arms off of Emerson, but the little girl just stayed in place legs wrapped around Rory's waist, arms around her neck. Luke just laughed.

"Hey, what is this, your little sister and Dad get top billing all of a sudden? I brought you into-"

"Yeah, yeah, how are you doing mom I missed you." Rory said giving her an awkward hug, Emerson had still not let go. The foursome made their way inside. Once inside Emerson finally got down, but grabbed Rory's hand pulling her towards the coffee table.

"Rory! Rory look! Me an Daddy maked you cookies! They're chocolate chip Daddy said that was your favorite." Emerson said excitedly while she pointed to the cookies that she had helped make. Luke and Lorelai both smiled at their youngest daughter's excitement over the cookies, and the way their oldest played along.

"Wow babe thanks." Rory said looking down at Emerson. "I'll have one right now! Go get ready Dad. You guys are going to be late, Mom told me you had reservations tonight."

About fifteen minutes later Luke came down clean-shaven and dressed, followed by Lorelai who had run upstairs to change into her dress and check her hair.

"I ordered pizza while we were up there, it should be here in about ten minutes. Emma, come over here and say bye to Momma and Daddy." Em popped up from Rory's lap where Rory was reading to her and ran to her momma.

"Bye Momma I'll miss you!"

"No you won't you've got your best friend in the world here, but Momma appreciates you pretending." Emerson just grinned back before running to Luke who had been a few steps behind Lorelai.

"Bye Daddy! I love you!" Emerson said as she gave Luke a huge hug.

"Bye kid, love you too." Luke said back hugging the girl and kissing the top of her head.

"Bye guys have fun!" Rory called to her parents. Luke set Emerson down and she dutifully returned to Rory's lap to finish reading. Lorelai quietly pulled a camera from the desk that still sat between the foyer and living room and took a quick picture of the two. Luke winked at Rory and the couple was off.

By the time Rory finished reading the pizza was there so the duo ate, while Emerson filled Rory in on her week.

"Let's go get you in the tub so that we can play before you go to bed." Rory said as she held out her for Emerson to grab. Emerson grabbed her hand and led the way to Luke and Lorelai's bathtub.

"Hey Emma, how come you like this bathtub so much?" Rory asked once she had Emerson in the tub. The only tub Emerson would go in was this one, and no one knew why. Rory wondered if anyone had bothered to ask her.

"A-cause the udder ones has holes in 'em." Emerson said with her head cocked to the side.

"A hole?" Rory repeated confused. "Where?"

"Right there." And the little girl pointed near the faucet. Rory smiled, realizing the little girl was scared of the drains in the other bathtubs; they were still the tubs that were in the house when Rory and Lorelai had moved in. This tub was newer, it was put in when the house was remodeled after Luke and Lorelai got engaged, and had a different type of drain.

"So did you have fun with Daddy today baking cookies?"

"Uh-huh, we went upstairs." Emerson whispered, nose wrinkled, like it was the greatest thing in the world. "Have you goed up there?"

"Uh-huh, Daddy used to live up there, and your cousin Jess stayed there for a while, so we hung out up there."

"Jess?" The little girl asked confused.

"Auntie Liz's son silly." Rory smiled at Emerson, who still looked confused, but let it go.

"Rory, where's Logan?" Emerson loved Logan almost as much as she loved Rory.

"Sweetheart he works late on Wednesdays so that you and me can hang out." Rory said slowly while she washed the little girl's face.

"Maybe he could come one time?" Em asked innocently, head cocked to the side again.

"I'm sure he would love to kid. I'll let him know you want him to come. Close your eyes real tight like this." Rory demonstrated and Emma giggled. Every week Rory did this and every week Emerson giggled like it was the funniest face she had ever seen. Emerson closed her eyes and Rory washed her hair. When she was finished Emerson resumed her little game of twenty questions.

"Momma asked Daddy when he thought you and Logan will be married. When will you be married? Momma said you has been gaged for a long time." Rory laughed, she was sure her mom did not want her to know she and Luke talked about this. She and Logan had discussed it and had recently been able to decide on a choice of dates and were still waiting to see which would work best for the both of them.

"Momma's silly kid." Rory answered while making a Mohawk out of Emerson's curls. Emerson just smiled back at Rory. "Ready to get out Emma?" Em nodded and Rory got the towel ready.

Rory took the little girl to her room, and got her pajamas ready. And started to get the little girl changed.

"Rory when will I be four?" Emerson asked curiously.

"In a couple of months kid. Then you will get to go to preschool, and dance classes, and all sorts of other fun stuff. Arms up" Rory said as she slipped on a PJ top.

"Really? Momma said you did dance too." Emerson stated excitedly.

"I wasn't very good, but I danced. I bet you'll be really good, Daddy is good at sports." Pulling the little girl up to pull up her pants.

Rory had Emerson dressed now, and sat the little girl in front of her and brushed her curls. Rory finished brushing her hair and helped her stand up and then stood up herself.

"Okay kid, I've got a surprise for you, I found the DVD from Momma and Daddy's wedding. Now you can watch them twirl around the dance floor as much as you want, because I made you a copy." Emerson's eye got wide; Rory could see the excitement behind them, just waiting to come out.

"Really?" Em whispered.

"Yes, just for you!" The little girl squealed for the third time that afternoon.

"Can we watch it right now?" Emerson asked excitedly.

"Of course silly, let's go get some snacks and blankets! You get the blankets I'll get the snacks." Emerson ran over to the linen closet and pulled out some blankets and dragged them back to the living room. While Rory got some snacks.

Rory sat on the couch and Emerson sat as close as she possibly could without sitting on top of her. Once they were cuddled in and ready Rory hit play. Emerson watched patiently, her eyes glued to the screen, as it went through the ceremony, and parts of the reception.

"Rory! That's you! You and Daddy are twirling!" Emerson exclaimed excitedly, frantically looking between the TV and Rory.

"Yup, your Daddy danced with me for the Father-Daughter dance," Rory countered hoping she would understand.

"He's your daddy too." Emerson shot back slightly confused. Rory hadn't even noticed that she had said 'your daddy'

"Yeah he is," Rory nodded her head and smiled contentedly while settling Emerson back in next to her.

As soon as the video was over Emerson looked up at Rory.

"It's better when you tell it. The best parts wasn't there."

"Weren't honey, the best parts weren't there. And no they weren't, should we read before bed?"

"Yay! I'll get the books." Emerson jumped off the couch and ran to her room. She came back about a minute later with roughly eight books in her arms. "These ones Rory!"

It took Rory about an hour to read the books, and it was now officially way past Emerson's bedtime. Rory was actually somewhat surprised that Luke and Lorelai hadn't stopped home. They still tried to sneak in most nights, but now Rory was on the look out.

"Time for bed little one!"

"Will you tell me the story first then I prombise I will go right ta bed. Please Rory." Rory, never having been able to resist her little sister's begging, caved.

"Alright, I'll tell you the story, then bed! Ready?" With a nod from the little girl she began. "Okay, a long, long time ago…"

"How long ago?" Emerson giggled.

Luke and Lorelai pulled into the driveway just after midnight. They figured they might as well stay out tonight. They had ruined Emerson's favorite part of Rory being there four weeks in a row now; they weren't going to make it five.

They quietly walked into the house and saw Rory and Emerson cuddled up close on the couch. It never failed that when Luke and Lorelai arrived home Rory and Emerson were cuddled up close somewhere, either telling/listening to the story or sleeping.

"I'm going to go change. You know Emma looks just like Rory did when she was three." Lorelai said as she gave each girl a kiss and whispered goodnight. "They're fine like that, meet me upstairs."

"Yeah, I'll be right up I'm gonna get them another blanket."

Luke walked over to the linen closet and grabbed another blanket. He draped it over the girls and kissed each on the forehead before walking towards the stairs. He made it one step before he turned to look at his girls. Luke stared; Emma did look surprisingly like Rory, they had the same eyes: Lorelai's. He loved these nights, he loved how Rory look just like the little girl she used to be when she slept. He loved to see how she got to let her inner child out on the nights she watched Emma. Her laugh and smile were truly genuine on these nights, and just the thought of it made him smile too. He turned and made it up a few more stairs, before he looked back down at the two. Lorelai had heard two songs on the radio and made Luke listen to them, they were now rattling around his head. Each of the songs reminded him of one of his girls. He had asked Lorelai the names of the songs, and purposefully remembered them; one was And Then They Do, the other, Let Them Be Little.

He walked down the few stairs he had made it up, and walked to the desk, he picked up the camera that Lorelai had used earlier and took another picture of the girls. For some reason he needed to have a tangible reminder of this moment, the moment when he could see the little girl in his adult daughter. He set the camera down and made his way back to the stairs. One last time he looked towards his daughters, he smiled slightly, and whispered, "Love you, night." He finally made his way up the stairs to his wife wondering when exactly his little girl grew up.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

I was cycling through my iTunes and heard these two songs and they inspired me.

I now understand the pleas for reviews. Five hundred and fifty plus hits and only five reviews, that's a little pathetic. If you love it let me know, if you hate it tell me not to give up my day job! 


	3. The New Story

Thank you for all the reviews, you all rock! So here's another installment in the story.

"Momma look!" A newly five-year-old Emerson twirled in front of the mirror.

"Wow babe!" Lorelai smiled down at her daughter spinning happily.

"Rory look at me! You twirl too!" Emerson practically demanded as she twirled and giggled. Rory smiled over at her little sister.

"Yeah kid, twirl."

"What are four Mom?"

"I'm five Rory." Emma stopped spinning just long enough to hold up a hand fingers spread. She had been doing this since her birthday last week. She loved telling everyone she was five now, every citizen of Stars Hollow had heard at least five times. "Like Momma did Rory!" Emerson tried again.

"Like Momma did." Rory whispered back.

"Come on kid this is a Gilmore tradition get your butt up and twirl with your little sister." Rory rolled her eyes, but slowly got up. She walked over to Emerson and held out her hands. Em smiled up at Rory and gladly took them, the two twirled together, white dresses flowing. Lorelai smiled at her daughters remembering her own wedding.

"When you were a little girl you loved to twirl around in the dresses we got you, I just watched you smiling because it reminded me of my wedding day. I was never allowed to twirl when I was a girl so on my wedding day, in my dress, when no one was looking, I twirled and twirled, it was my little secret."

Lorelai looked over at her mother, surprised that Emily wore a small smile, one that said she was remembering a great moment in her life. Lorelai could never remember seeing that smile before. She also couldn't remember a time after she turned eight that Emily was that nice to her. Lorelai caught her mother's eye, grinned mischievously, and stood up.

"Oh for heaven's sake Lorelai, I didn't mean for you to twirl." Emily sighed, but Lorelai just smiled back. She gave Emily one last playful look and twirled. Emily rolled her eyes at Lorelai but all the same got that little smile back.

Lorelai stopped just long enough to stare Emily up and down.

"No Lorelai." Emily stated firmly, but Lorelai started to walk over to her anyways.

"Come on Mom." Emily backed up a little bit, but Lorelai caught her hand, and then the other one.

"Lorelai, no!" Emily said again, with a little more force, but the mischievous smile was back on Lorelai's face and she started to make Emily twirl with her. "Lorelai!" But she smiled, and even let a laugh sneak through.

Lorelai smiled remembering one of the only times she had ever laughed out of happiness. And at the fact that she had actually gotten her mom to twirl, something she would have never guessed she could do. She knew no one would ever believe her, but she liked that, it was like their little secret.

"Mom!" Rory practically yelled, she was standing right in front of Lorelai. Lorelai snapped out of it and smiled at her daughter. "Remembering your wedding, twirling with Grandma?" Rory smiled at Lorelai's sheepish nod. "I thought about it all morning too." Rory said as she held out her hands. Lorelai gladly took them and the two began twirling, just like they did when Rory was a little girl.

Luke had been pacing around the Inn. It had taken Rory some serious persuading to get the Huntzbergers' approval on the Inn, but in the end they surrendered, like most people did to the Gilmore Girls. Finally Luke couldn't take it anymore, he needed to go see his girls. He walked up the stairs to where Lorelai had been helping Rory and Emma get ready. He knocked lightly but when he didn't get an answer and heard giggling from inside, he peeked his head in, he smiled at what he saw. All three of his girls were spinning in circles happily. Each of them truly happy, giggling incessantly. Luke quickly grabbed the camera from his pocket and took a picture of the girls. That got their attention.

"Hey what are you doing?" Lorelai tried to say sternly, but she was still smiling, and now trying to balance herself.

"Dad-dy!" Emerson rolled her eyes, doing her best to look annoyed.

"Alright, alright, I'm leaving. You look beautiful kid." Luke directed at Rory, but when both Lorelai and Emerson cleared their throats dramatically, he turned to them "My beautiful wife you look absolutely amazing, and you sweetheart, look stunning." He said dramatically rolling his eyes.

"Hey, I feel like that wasn't a compliment mister." Lorelai said skeptically.

"You know you're beautiful." Luke said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. Lorelai smiled happily as he left the room.

"Well look at you, crazy in love with your husband." Rory giggled. Lorelai just grinned.

"Hey, it's almost time. You're getting married kid!" Lorelai made some last minute touches to Rory's hair and make-up and then went to get Luke.

"Luke, Hun, ready?" Luke looked more nervous today, than he did the day of their wedding. "Hey, what's wrong?"

"She's getting married Lorelai!" He practically screamed.

"Luke, she's twenty seven years old, she was bound to get married someday. Just think we could have grandkids in like a year!"

"Our kid is only five!" Luke said back almost horrified.

"Luke, what's really wrong here?"

"I took someone else's daughter, Lorelai, she chose me over her Christopher. He's here, I wouldn't be able to handle watching somebody else walk my daughter down the aisle. I can't believe your mother hasn't had a fit about this." Luke ranted. Emily had surprisingly come around in the last few years and accepted Luke, if only for Emerson's and Rory's sake, but she did.

"She knows you are more Rory's father than Christopher ever was. Listen to what you just said: you couldn't handle watching somebody else walk your daughter down the aisle. Would you have been okay, if after all these years, Chris showed up just in time to walk your daughter down the aisle?" Lorelai asked and Luke sighed at that. "Now come on, your daughter is waiting for you to walk her down the aisle."

"Go get seated. I've gotta go get my daughters." Luke said as he gave her a kiss. "God, I can't believe she's getting married Lorelai."

"I know I feel like it was yesterday we were running around the Inn together." Lorelai quickly kissed Luke, and walked off, the tears already brimming her eyes. Luke walked off in the direction of the Bride's Room. He knocked and then walked in.

"Nervous?" He asked noticing Rory's slightly panicked look at his presence.

"Oh god yes!" She breathed out; he laughed, and walked over to her.

"Emma, go find Lane, she'll tell you were to go, and no running in that dress."

"Okay Daddy." And Emma took off running, but when Luke cleared his throat she slowed to a fast walk. Luke then turned back to Rory.

"Hey, you want this, you've wanted this for so long. Sweetheart, you'll go down there, you'll be beautiful, and you'll get married to the man that you have loved for the last six years. The man that you can depend on fully, that you feel like you can accomplish anything with, the one that loves your little sister just as much as you do, and the one that can stand up to your overprotective stepfather and end up making him like him almost as much as you do." Luke said and Rory smiled at the memory of Logan making Luke and Lorelai like him.

"Mr. Danes." Logan greeted Luke with an outstretched hand. Logan was slightly terrified of this man; this was the man that his girlfriend looked up to so much. Luke eyed him suspiciously; this was the guy that had his fiancée's daughter (which he basically considered his little girl) in a back room making out on the worst night of his life.

"Logan." Luke said coldly, Rory shot him a look and he reached out his hand. "Glad you could make it." Luke continued much more pleasantly. Damn those Gilmore girls breaking him with just a look. Rory smiled brightly. "Lorelai, Rory's here!" Lorelai came running out of the kitchen.

"Rory!" Lorelai said hugging her tightly. Rory looked confused.

"Mom, you weren't cooking were you?" Rory asked horrified, and then looking at Luke, "You didn't let her cook did you?"

"What? God no, she was arranging Paul Anka's food like he likes it in his bowl." Luke said just as alarmed at the thought of Lorelai cooking. Rory breathed a sigh of relief. Logan watched the scene with amusement.

"So…you made dinner?" Rory asked just to be sure.

"Most of it, you're mom wouldn't let me make parts of it. Sookie was over earlier making the dessert and appetizers." Luke said rolling his eyes. He was annoyed that Lorelai insisted he wouldn't make them right.

"Sookie's the amazing chef at the Dragonfly right?" Logan asked, everyone looked his, almost having forgotten he was there.

"Oh, Logan, sorry about that, yes she is." Lorelai said with a smile plastered on her face, she leaned over and gave Logan a small hug. "Luke, shouldn't you go check on dinner?"

Lorelai asked noticing his face.

"Ah…yeah, be right back, can I get anyone something to drink?" Three negatives, and Luke was off. The girls giggled and walked off to the living room, Logan began to follow, but quickly decided against it. The girls had just recently gotten back together after Rory's hiatus from Yale, and were still catching up and bonding again. He walked towards the kitchen, he was going to make Luke like him, he knew how much this man's approval meant to Rory.

"Hey Luke, anything I can do to help?" Luke rolled his eyes, and then turned to face Logan.

"Um, I need butter, it's on the top shelf of the fridge." Still a little too cold for Logan's liking, but he got the butter out and brought it to Luke.

"Alright, I'm going to level with you here Luke, you don't like me much, I know this. We did meet under terrible circumstances considering I'm dating your daughter, but I need you to like me. You are pretty much Rory's hero, so it's going to be a problem for her to be with me if her dad doesn't approve." Logan said, getting right to the point, Luke didn't even turn around.

"I'm not her dad."

"You are, I know all about Christopher and their relationship, but she idolizes you. Through that whole apart time, she told me all about how Chris kept screwing up her life and Lorelai's, and how pissed she was at Christopher for ruining her family again and again. She was mad at Christopher for hurting her parents. She never noticed it, but she talked about you as though you were her father and Chris was some jackass without a connection to her. She told me all about you Luke, she made sure I knew everything you did for her. You are her dad." Logan staring at Luke's frame, he still had his back to Logan. Logan grabbed the butter off the counter and put it back in the fridge leaving Luke to think about what he had said.

"Damn he's good." Luke whispered. He was amazed that Logan knew exactly what to say. Luke shook his head, Logan was starting to win him over, with something as simple as telling him how Rory thought of him. "Damn-it." Luke cursed himself outloud for being so easy.

"Something wrong Luke?" Rory asked as she came in the kitchen.

"Nope, just thinking out loud. You've got yourself one hell of a guy there kid." Rory smiled, she knew Logan could make them like him.

"Oh yeah, why?"

"He must really like you, coming in here and sucking up to me, although, he looked real nervous." Luke grinned.

"Yeah, he said he'd rather meet Chris." Rory said, realizing that that was a little weird.

"Tell him to keep you out of those back rooms, and I think he might eventually grow on me." Luke said with a wink. Rory smiled brightly.

"Good."

"Dad, not step-dad." Rory said coming out of her trance, and realizing what he said. That made him smile.

"Are you ready now? I think there might be a couple of people waiting down there for you." Luke smiled at her.

"You know dad, no one would ever believe me if I told him what a softy you can be." Rory giggled.

"Yeah yeah, let's go." He said holding out his hand. She grabbed it and the two started walking out the door. "I know I told you this before, but you look amazing Ror." Rory just smiled adoringly at her dad.

The reception:

Rory and Logan danced to "It's Your Love", a little cliché, but the only song the couple could agree on, and so it was. The two danced, looking at each other so happily. Logan wore a goofy grin the entire night, watching his bride's every move. He still couldn't believe she was his. When it came time for the father daughter dance is when Logan sought out Chris. Logan knew his wife had had a hard time deciding whom to dance with for this song, she even thought about doing two dances, but it was Lorelai who had convinced her in the end to choose.

Chris noticed Logan's presence seconds before the music started to play. He had hoped that even though Rory never asked him that this would still be his dance. Logan's presence told him that he had been let down just like he had let her down so many times. Chris was disappointed, in Rory, in Lorelai, in Luke, but mainly himself. The song Rory chose made it worse, "There You'll be", Luke had fully taken his place, years ago, but tonight was the first time Chris really noticed.

Chris looked at Logan knowing exactly why he was standing abnormally close, he was protecting Rory, just like Chris himself should have so many times. Logan watched Chris, almost feeling bad for the guy. And then softly, before turning to watch his daughter dance with another man, Chris whispered to Logan.

"Don't ever let someone take your girls away from you." Logan just shook his head, seemingly appalled.

"I'd never give 'em the chance." He stated firmly. Chris bowed his head in defeat.

"I let him take her, both of them, and they both fell in love with him."

"He's a good man." Logan stated. Chris stood; Logan stepped closer, but backed off when Chris walked towards the bar. Logan watched his wife dancing happily talking to her dad.

"You're married." Luke stated as though he couldn't wrap his head around the idea.

"I know, god that's crazy." Rory smiled back.

"I just can't believe it, more though I can't believe I like Logan, he's taking you from me and your mom."

"Hey, you'll never get rid of me." Rory giggled.

Lorelai watched admiring her husband, who so easily accepted Rory as his daughter long before the two even dated. She watched the two interact, this was by no means a one-way relationship Lorelai was pretty sure Luke was Rory's hero and always had been.

"Momma?" Emerson asked from Lorelai's lap.

"Yes baby?"

"When I get married will Daddy dance with me too?"

"Of course baby, that's what Daddies do."

"Good." And with that the two went back to watching.

When the dance was over Rory came to get her little sister from Lorelai, Rory took her out on the dance floor and the two danced, both giggled the entire time. Logan had joined them shortly after they got out there, the three danced together happily. After a couple of songs, Rory took Emerson to the bathroom.

"Rory, will I still see you like I do now?" Emerson asked as she washed her hands and Rory freshened her make-up. Rory took the little girl and set her on the counter.

"No babe, I'll still come play with you but not as much. Pretty soon I am going to have my own family, and you'll have some nieces or nephews. But Logan and I are married now, so I'll spend lots of time with him. We will still come play with you sometimes when Momma and Daddy go out, but not every time." Rory tried to explain, she and Logan had been really busy lately, they barely saw the kid as it was. Emerson just looked up at Rory, her disappointment not quite hidden by the smile on her face.

"Okay Rory."

"How about this when Logan is gone on business, sometimes we will ask Momma and Daddy if you can sleep over at my house? Or I can come over and spend the night with you? How does that sound?" This seemed to perk the little girl up.

"Yay!" She jumped up and hugged Rory tightly around the neck, and planted a kiss on her cheek. "I'm gonna go tell Momma!" Rory helped her down, and she took off running.

Rory stared after her. She had been really involved in Emerson's life, she was in the delivery room when Em was born, and the two had their night every Wednesday. Logan knew how important the night was to Rory and Emerson had him wrapped around her finger, so he had insister Rory keep doing it throughout their engagement. But now Rory felt like she should be spending time with Logan, not her little sister, she knew if she told Logan this he would say to spend time with Emerson, knowing how much Rory loved her, but Rory still felt like she shouldn't. The idea of having Emma over when Logan was gone had actually made both girls happy. Rory quickly finished her make-up and returned to the dance floor.

"So, what's this I hear about a certain five year old taking my place if I have to leave on business?" Logan asked smiling as Rory walked up to him.

"Oh, well she was a little disappointed I wouldn't be there on Wednesdays any more so I told her when you were gone she could stay over." Rory admitted shyly.

"Why won't you see her on Wednesdays anymore? And who was the disappointed one?" Logan grinned at her.

"Yeah, alright I was too, and we're married now Logan, I can't go there every Wednesday to watch her and leave you at home."

"No, but I can come with you when I can."

"No-"

"Yes, you are going to keep going, and I am coming with."

"No-"

"Fine, I'll make you a deal, you'll go every other week, and every other of those every others, I'll go too. Problem solved." Logan smirked and Rory tittered at his choice of words, but planted a big kiss on his lips. "I thought so." He chuckled.

A few days later:

"Momma, where's Rory tonight?" Emerson asked snuggling into bed, Lorelai lying next to her.

"Rory's on her honeymoon, Lovey." Lorelai winked at Emerson.

"Hmm.." Emerson said pensively, "you tell me the story Momma, and then tell me the new story." She said eyes bright smile big.

"The new story? I don't think I know that one." Lorelai said while she tickled Emerson.

"Mom-ma!" Emerson squealed laughing energetically. Lorelai stopped and the two snuggled into Lorelai's bed and each other.

"Alright, alright." And Lorelai began telling her the story of her own wedding. The new story was Rory's wedding, four days since the wedding and Emerson had already loved the story, mostly because she was part of it.

Luke always watched by the door of whatever room Lorelai was in with Emerson, sometimes her room, sometimes theirs, and every once and a while Rory's. She rarely slept in the same bed more than one night, but the night of Rory's wedding and the two nights after she had started out in her bed or Rory's bed, only to wake up feeling lonely and end up in his and Lorelai's bed.

Earlier that day when he went to drop Emerson off at school she had cried, well sobbed would be a better word. She hadn't done this since the first day; she loved school, just like Rory. He placed a kiss on the top of her head and started to walk away, a pitiful "Dad-dy" and an intake of shaky breath is what brought him back to her side, swiftly picking her up. He apologized to the teacher, but said he couldn't leave her there. More proof the little girl had him tightly wrapped around her little finger. The teacher looked almost relieved though, this was way out of character for Emerson. The teacher told Luke all they were really doing today was telling each other about their best friends. And Luke understood, he explained to the teacher about Rory's wedding, and Emerson's trouble adjusting.

Emerson stuck to Luke's side all day, every time he set her down her lip started to quiver and her big blue eyes clouded over, so he would quickly pick her back up. He walked around the diner all day with Emerson in one arm. Her little head on his shoulder, thumb in mouth. He hadn't had to do this with her in about a year, and normally even then when she was sick, so rarely at the diner. People tried to help out and take her for a second, but after she screamed bloody murder when Miss Patty and Babette tried he knew it wouldn't work, they were her favorite townsfolk. So he carried her around all day, only setting her down on his lap when he would take a break. Another thing that worried him was his normally bubbly daughter didn't say more than two words all day, she was like Lorelai normally you couldn't shut her up.

He and Lorelai did their best all night to cheer her up, and it worked a little bit, but she still wasn't herself.

Emerson had been asking for more stories of Rory as a little girl and would sit for hours on Luke's lap begging him to tell some and then sitting quietly listening. Luke felt bad for the little girl, for some reason she felt like she had lost her best friend. Part of the problem was that since Rory was on her honeymoon, she hadn't been calling like she used to, but that would change in about another week. So Luke and Lorelai just had to deal with it until Rory called or stopped by.

The day Rory returned nine days later she went to Stars Hollow to visit. After hearing how much Emerson missed her she told Luke and Lorelai she'd pick up Emerson from school.

"Rory!" Emerson screamed as soon as she saw Rory, she took off full speed from her chair where the class was finishing and jumped straight into Rory's arms, hugging her tightly. Rory had attempted to stay out of sight, but failed miserably. "You came back! I didn't think you would!"

"Of course I did, Momma told you I would. Now get back in there and finish up." After seeing the look Emerson gave her she quickly added, "I'll still be here when you get out!" Rory set her down and gave her a pat on the butt and the little girl went back in checking back every few steps to make sure Rory was still there.

As soon as the class finished, Rory went to apologize to Emerson's teacher.

"I'm sorry, I knew she missed me, I wouldn't have picked her up if I had known it was that much."

"No, it's okay, she's been moping around this classroom for two weeks, frankly I'm glad you're back too!" The teacher laughed. "If she's off the rest of the class is off."

"Well, she should be back to normal now-" Rory was interrupted by Emerson running up to her.

"Rory, look what I made you! It's for you n Logan at your house." She said holding out about five of her latest art projects. "Bye Miss Scott!" She grabbed Rory's hand and led her to her cubby to get her stuff.

"Bye Miss Scott, sorry again for the distraction!" The teacher waved bye back at the girls and they were off. "So little one tell me about your week while we go get ice cream at Daddy's."

"Daddy said I didn't have to go to school last week, I spent the whole day at the diner with him!" Emerson said happily. Luke had told Rory, and she knew it was anything but happy. "And Momma has been telling me The Story, and your story now too, but she doesn't tell it like you do. And Daddy tells me stories about you when you were little, and they let me sleep in their bed whenever I want!" Emerson giggled excitedly.

"How come you need to sleep in Momma and Daddy's bed now?" Rory asked trying to figure the little girl out.

"My bed is alone, Momma and Daddy's isn't." She said looking up at Rory. They had been walking through the square so Rory took the little girl to the gazebo and sat with her on the bench.

"Emma sweetheart, you know that I am still going to come play with you right?"

"But not as much." The little girl said sadly.

"Every other Wednesday, but I'll still be there, and I'll call you all the time if you want me to. And tell Momma to call me if you need to. Honey, you are still going to see me all the time and talk to me all the time." Rory said trying to make her understand that this was not the end of them hanging out.

"Really I can call whenever I want?" Emerson asked, eyes wide.

"Yup, whenever you want. Just tell Momma or Daddy." Rory smiled.

"Will you tuck me in tonight? Momma doesn't tell it the same."

"Sure babe. I'll tell Logan to meet me down here for dinner."

"Yeah, tell Logan I miss him, maybe he will play CandyLand with me." Emerson giggled, she loved playing CandyLand with Logan, he always let her win, unlike Lorelai.

The girls reached the diner and Emerson bounced in first. "Daddy! Daddy!" Emerson yelled not seeing her father in the immediate vicinity.

"Emma, no yelling!"

"Look Daddy! Rory came back!" Emerson said, her smile was contagious and Luke and the rest of the diner smiled back at her.

"Well good!" Luke said and the diner nodded in agreement, Emerson's presence had been depressing everyone around lately.

"She's gonna tuck me in tonight!" She was so happy she was having problems getting up on her stool. Luke picked her up and set her down on it, and Rory sat next to her. He went into the kitchen and got each an ice cream sundae. He watched as the two chatted excitedly, Emerson's smile never fading and Rory was just happy to be able to make her smile.

Later that night after dinner and two games of CandyLand, it was time for bed. Rory was able to get Emma into her own bed. After about forty-five minutes of waiting for Rory to come back down Luke went to go see what was taking so long. Emerson was sleeping, but was clinging to Rory, Rory's options were to wake her up and move her, or just wait til she moved on her own. So far she had chosen the latter. Luke paused at the door and smiled and then he went to go help Rory. He gently peeled Emerson back and Rory carefully slipped out of bed. Rory walked quietly out of the room, while Luke said goodnight to Emerson and kissed her on the forehead. Rory was watching from the door, much like Luke had done when she put Emma to bed. He stopped at the door and put his arm around Rory.

"You made her day. She has barely smiled since your wedding. That girl is absolutely infatuated with you Ror, I don't know what you did, but you are her hero. And I want to thank you for putting that smile back on her face." Luke said giving Rory a squeeze before walking back towards the stairs. Rory stood there for a half second longer then met up with Luke. "She'll be fine Rory. Don't worry about it."

"You sure."

"I think you are having just as tough of a time adjusting to this as you are." Luke smiled.

"Maybe. But Dad, I just don't want things to change, why do you think that it took so long for me to say yes to Logan's proposal. Emma has been like my stand in, she showed up right around the time my biological clock started ticking. It's terrible, she's not my kid, but she's filled that spot while I wasn't ready for a kid of my own. What happens when I have a kid of my own?"

"Well then, you take our kid one week, the next we take yours. Everyone still sees everyone and we all get to have a night out!" Luke smirked.

"You always seem to know how to cheer the Gilmore girls up Dad."

"Not your little sister, she can be quite the emotional basket case if she wants to be." This made Rory's smile get bigger.

"Yeah, but that's your own fault, she's Gilmore by middle name only, if you could have talked mom into a hyphenated last name and not just a second middle name I am sure she would be easier to deal with."

"Yeah, that's the problem, genetics has nothing to do with it." Luke smirked.

"Oh wait until I tell mom that one!" Rory giggled and ran down the stairs. Luke shook his head, but smiled, Rory was still a little girl at heart.

This was the longest chapter yet, 4,999 words! Hopefully you liked this one too. I'm thinking about focusing more on the entire family and not just Rory and Emerson anymore, tell me if you'd prefer that, or more clips from Rory and Emerson's lives. Flashbacks: good/bad you hate them/ you love them?


	4. The Baby

Here's the latest installment in the life of the Gilmore-Danes and Huntzberger Clans.

PS. I own very little, Emerson and the baby are mine, that's it.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Emerson was playing quietly in her room. She had recently started an obsession with reading the _Velveteen Rabbit_. Rory was the source of this obsession along with most of Emerson's other obsessions. She was startled by a quiet noise coming from across the hall. She got up to go to the noise like she had many times in the last few months.

Lorelai was downstairs making herself a midday pot of coffee when she heard it too. She continued with what she was doing knowing that she had at least ten minutes until it became unbearable. She sat at the table listening to her daughter's whispers, smiling over her cup of coffee. The front door opened and Luke walked in.

"Hey! Where are-?" He asked as he walked in, Lorelai's unusual silence and her bringing her finger to her lips silenced him. He smiled back at her, and sat with her at the table. "I'm going to go up there." He stood and walked up the stairs.

He rounded the corner of the hallway and stood off to the side of the door. Luke had always been an observer and since he got married and had Emerson that only increased.

"Shh…it's okay." Emma said quietly, she was standing in a small pink and yellow striped room. She was standing in front of a white sleigh crib, her arm poking through the slats and carefully rubbing the tiny baby's stomach. Emerson always went to rub the baby's stomach for a few minutes before Lorelai would come and get the baby.

Luke watched his daughter, Lorelai always rubbed Emerson's belly when she was sad or wasn't feeling well. He rarely got to see this; he was normally gone during naptime or the wake up was too quick for this to happen. Lorelai was around a lot more for this type of thing. She would tell him about it and how cute it was, but it wasn't the same as watching it.

"Wanna hear a story? That always makes me feel better. I can tell you 'bout Momma and Daddy's wedding that one is my favorite. Ready Eli?" Luke smiled remembering the day the baby was born.

"It's a girl!" Luke's face lit up with pride, he didn't want to be in the room, but this was a huge day for him. He had seen it once, and frankly didn't want to see it again.

"It's a girl Daddy!" Emerson squealed from his lap. He sat out in a waiting room playing with Emerson who had recently turned six. "Let's go see her Daddy!" And with that she hopped off of Luke's lap and went in the direction of the nurse that had just announced the baby's arrival.

"Emma! Wait for me!" Luke said, but had to pick up the pace to catch up to her. The nurse was no help either; he had pointed the little girl in the right direction of the room. She bounced in about to scream "Momma" when Luke's arm went around her waste and pulled her back towards him. "Emma, this is a hospital we have to be very quiet, all the babies around here are sleeping, and they need you to be quiet. Got it?"

"Got it. Now can we go see her?" She retorted rolling her eyes.

"Yes Em we can, but zip the lips." He grinned. She grinned back at him. This was the one trait of hers that mirrored his; when they were grinning like this you could definitely tell they were father/daughter. The two walked into the room and were first met by the sight of Lorelai holding the tiny baby. A little to his left was Rory, staring at her mother and the baby.

"Hey Ror." Luke said as he kissed her forehead.

"Hey Dad. If you can pry her away from Mom, I'm betting your granddaughter would like to meet you."

"Ha! Never!" She said a little too loudly, which resulted in the baby crying. "Hey hey, don't cry, that's just your grandpa, he's not a scary guy, the wardrobe though-"

"Alright that's enough, hand her over. Congrats Logan!" Luke wasn't much for babies, but since Emerson he was much better, and this was his first grandchild. He shook his son-in-law's hand in that masculine way the two had. He gently took the baby from Lorelai and cradled her against his chest. "Hey little Lorelai Arabella how are you?"

"Yeah, that's the other thing, we still haven't come up with anything to call her. We were thinking about Bella, but we don't really want to. Come on Dad, you haven't given us an idea yet, your turn."

"Aw jeez Rory. I don't know." He said looking down at the baby. "What about Lola? The L-o from Lorelai L-a from Arabella?"

"Ooh that's the best one yet! I like it but I don't know, it just doesn't seem like her."

"I know. I know Rory!" Emerson said, she had started out loudly but remembered her dad's words and had quieted down.

"What's your idea Emma?"

"I think we should call her Eli! Like Lore-elai, only not A-lai, E-Lai. There's a boy in my class named Eli, that's what made me think of it." She sure had the rambling capabilities of Lorelai along with most of her other traits.

The four adults looked at each other, heads shaking almost feverishly from side to side, looking at the expressions of the others.

With that, he was brought back to the real world. Luke smiled; his six-year-old daughter had picked his granddaughter's nickname. No one else could find one that would fit, but Emma did. However, a slight change came when Rory and Logan decided to spell it Eli instead of Elai. Mainly because they were worried people wouldn't say it right.

Emerson was still softly rubbing his granddaughter's stomach but was looking increasingly alarmed with the baby's fussing. Luke took this as his cue to step in.

"Hey Emma, Momma is downstairs if you want to go sit with her. I'll take over here." Emerson smiled brightly and walked down the stairs. Luke walked over to the crib his granddaughter was lying in, he remembered standing over this crib watching Emma sleep just a few years ago. He loved to watch her sleep. He spent the first few nights awake just watching her, making sure she was okay and comfortable, but the quickly caught up with him. After a couple of weeks he stopped going in to check on her nightly, he needed his sleep, but even now, he got up in the middle of the night some nights to check on his daughter. He used to do this to Rory too when she still lived at home.

"Alright princess, what's the problem?" He whispered to the baby as he lifted her out of the crib and cradled her to his chest. "Hmm…that was a mistake seems like you wet through." He lay the baby down on the table and took off his flannel, now wet from the leaky diaper. "Did you have a nice nap Eli? Papa likes to be the one to pull you out of that bed. Did you know that?" He spoke to the little girl as he changed her diaper. "You seem a little clammy, so let's just leave you like this." He picked Eli up; she was clad only in a diaper with little white socks covering her tiny feet. He held her against his chest and rubbed her back. He loved this, he was so glad Lorelai watched Eli once or twice a week. He missed this stage, at four months old they were so cuddly and depended so much on you. He relished in the way his granddaughter clung to him a few more minutes before bringing her down to get a bottle ready.

"Hey Luke, I think you forgot something when you were changing her." Lorelai grinned.

"Nah, she leaked through the diaper and when I took off her outfit she was clammy so we decided this would be best." He said as he walked towards the cupboard with the bottles.

"Oh, anything else or just clammy. I'll have to tell Rory to keep an eye on her." Lorelai began to ramble but Luke cut her off. Luke was mixing the formula and water at this point.

"She's fine, just a little warm from her nap. And I think the purpose of you watching Eli was so that Rory wouldn't have to be so worried about her. You're going to get everyone on edge just because the kid woke up a little sweaty. She's fine and you know how Rory is, she would employ a nanny just to stay up all night incase the kid coughed and she didn't hear it. I'll keep an eye on her and I'll let you know if it's anything." He said as he finished up warming the bottle.

"Look at you, with Emerson it was like 'she just sniffled we better take her to the emergency room', now you're the calm one and I am the one worried. Talk about your role reversals." Lorelai laughed. "Me and Emma are going on a walk. You can feed her, and she didn't sleep very long, don't be surprised if she falls asleep again, if she does just-"

"Lorelai, I know how to take care of her. Just go on your "walk" and tell Caesar I won't be back today." Luke smirked. Lorelai walked over and kissed him on the lips and Eli softly on the forehead.

"I know you can take care of her, sorry. Alright Emma, time for our ritual Mother Daughter nature walk." That was there code for going to the diner and eating junk, they originally tried to hide it from Luke, but Caesar would tell him they had been in, and he just went along with it.

"Okay kid, it's just you and me now, no more crazy Nonna, or loud Auntie Emerson. Just you and me, the quiet ones in the family, well I suppose your Dad is pretty quiet too." He spoke to the infant the entire time he fed her and she just stared up at him, as though she was listening to every word he said. He finished feeding her and brought her up to his shoulder to burp her. He rubbed the little girl's back trying to coax a burp out, once he finally got a good one, he lay with her on the couch.

He could remember doing this when Emerson was smaller, just lying with her on the couch for what felt like hours. Luke lay on his back and the baby lay on her stomach on his chest with her head on his heart.

He patted Eli's bottom gently enticing her little body to sleep. She was asleep after just a few minutes, but Luke kept on patting in case she wasn't quiet asleep yet. He normally turned on the TV but tonight he was focusing on his granddaughter. He watched her back rise and fall with his breaths and hers. He was fascinated with this baby, a baby that wasn't his that he could love just as much as his own. He savored this time with her; he never really got to see her. She was almost always gone by the time he got home, and even if he came home early like today she normally slept until Rory or Logan picked her up.

Eli started to squirm a little; Luke's hand immediately went to her back and rubbed it gently.

"Shh… It's okay baby… Papa will tell you a story. How's that sound?" He asked with a hushed whisper. Eli started to calm down a little. "Okay kid, what can I tell you? Emma already started the story of Papa and Nonna's wedding so how about Papa tells you about the day your momma told me and Nonna about you?" He waited a little bit as though waiting for an answer and then started the story.

"Your momma came into the diner one afternoon and asked if I cold get off work early so that she and your daddy could have dinner with me and Nonna. I told her of course, anything for her. She asked that Emma spend the night at Sookie's because this was going to be a grown up dinner. I told her no problem, and she said she would bring Emerson to Sookie's after school." Luke was amazed at the amount of detail he remembered from this story, however, this was one of the best days of his life. The baby was back into a deep sleep now; his voice seemed to lull her into it. He continued anyways, understanding now why Rory always continued when she would tell Em stories at bedtime. It was just nice to hear the story again.

"Sorry Papa got a little side tracked, where were we? Oh yeah, the dinner, your momma came over looking as beautiful as ever. Looking back now, I guess I would say she was just glowing. Your daddy was too, he just had this goofy grin on his face, he looked genuinely happy. It was during dinner she told us, Nonna and I were so happy. Your momma just looked up from her plate and said 'Mom, Dad, you're going to be grandparents.' That's it, like it was no big deal. Your nonna, she almost choked, but then the hugging began. I think I even hugged your daddy I was so happy. Later on when we tried to explain to Emerson she didn't really understand, but that little girl loves you now sweetheart. She loves you almost as much as she loves your momma. Don't feel bad though, she loves your momma more than she loves me and Nonna." Luke smiled down at his granddaughter. He closed his eyes just for a second, remembering the dinner and the happiness that surrounded it.

"Dad, Dad wake up." Rory sang happily right by Luke's ear. He slowly woke up and immediately felt the slight weight on his chest. His hand was still protectively resting on her bottom, keeping her in place, and she was still sleeping pretty soundly.

"Oh sorry kid, Eli and I were just resting. She was tuckered out from hearing Emma tell her The Story again. Which is your own fault for indulging Emma the very first time." Luke chuckled softly. "Your mom and Emerson went on a walk so we were bonding."

"Mom's in the kitchen. She and Em got back about half an hour ago she said. I'm going to go get Eli's stuff ready." With that she turned towards the stairs, and ventured up the stairs. About half way up she stopped and turned back towards Luke. "Hey Dad, Logan is out of town again, and I haven't spent a whole lot of time with Emma lately…"

"It's a school night Ror." Luke replied before she could even ask.

"I'd have her back before school started I promise, and I'll even bring Eli by for breakfast after we drop Emerson off. Please Dad?" Rory practically begged. She missed her little sister, since Eli's appearance Rory and Emma rarely spent time together. Maybe an hour here and there but nothing like it used to be. Luke could see how much she wanted this and couldn't deny her.

"Fine, I'll tell your mom, just pack up some stuff for her too, and we will just kind of slip her out the door." Luke smirked.

"Thank you Daddy!" Luke just shook his head.

"Your Momma is crazy kid." Luke slowly got up trying not to move the baby too much, but then decided to wake her up figuring she'd go to bed earlier that way. He gently peeled the baby from his chest, letting the cool air hit her warm stomach. Her little eyes slowly opened not very happy with the current situation. "I know, I know, let's go find you something to wear." He walked with the baby over to the dryer and pulled out a little pink outfit. "Why is everything your Momma and Nonna put you in pink? If Papa shopped he'd go buy you something green or yellow or even blue, but Papa doesn't shop, so learn to like pink kid." He lay Eli down and finally dressed her, and went into the kitchen where Lorelai was. Emerson had followed Rory up the stairs a minute earlier.

"Did you get a good nap in Papa?" Lorelai teased as he handed her the baby.

"Yeah, yeah. The little princess and I had an excellent nap." He cooed to Eli whom Lorelai had placed facing out on her lap.

"Well it gave me and Em some reading time. She read me _The Velveteen Rabbit_ and then picked up _The Giver_. The weird part was she seemed to understand it, I can't believe it, we have us another Rory!" Lorelai said excitedly.

"We already knew that. She can just show it better now." Luke reasoned. "Oh speaking of Rory and Emerson-"

"She got to you didn't she? She dropping her off here or at school tomorrow?" Lorelai smiled.

"School, then she and Eli are coming to the diner for breakfast." Luke sheepishly admitted. Lorelai just grinned at him.

"Tell me all about school little one." Rory insisted as she and Emerson sat down to watch some movies. Movie night was a tradition, it needed to be passed from generation to generation, it was now Emma's generation's turn. The two sat surrounded by junk food, Eli had just gone to bed, and now it was Rory Emma bonding time.

"Well, some boy was picking on me but Davey made him stop. He was really mean, but when Davey told him to stop he did, now he doesn't tease me anymore. I don't get to see Martha much anymore; she dances at Miss Patty's. Momma says I am like you when it comes to dance, so I don't dance anymore. I got a hundred percent on every spelling test so far this year, the only one in my class to." Emerson rambled on while she rested her head on Rory's shoulder. "And we hadda write a paper on our best friend and a boy in my class named Owen said my sister couldn't be my best friend. He said that she's my best sister then not my best friend. I told him you were my best friend. And the teacher said you could be and she must know, she's a teacher. Then Owen said that you were too old to be my best friend. He said best friends couldn't be married and have babies, but my teacher said they could. So I stuck my tongue out at him and then I had to take a time out. I had to take a time out at school, can you believe that?" Emerson finished up appalled. Rory's heart ached a little, her little sister still looked up to her so much even though she wasn't around much anymore.

"No way? You tell that boy that best friends can be anyone or anything, and that your sister is your best friend, and if he doesn't believe you I'll come tell him myself."

"Good!" Emerson smiled happily.

The two finished their movies and candy and went to bed. Emerson slept with Rory in her bed; she did every time she was there. Rory had made Logan find someone to make a room especially for Emerson so she had someplace of her own when she came over, but she preferred to spend all of her time with Rory. Emerson still slept on her stomach, arm draped over Rory's waist, her little leg draped over Rory's legs. Rory loved this, her little sister clung to her like she was afraid Rory would disappear if they weren't touching.

The next morning Rory woke up first, she carefully slid out of bed, and went into her office to do something nice for Luke. By the time she finished Eli was awake, so she changed her and then she woke Emerson. Emerson got dressed and walked to the kitchen where Rory was feeding Eli.

"Morning babe!"

"Good morning Rory."

"What do you want for breakfast today?"

"I would like cereal please. Daddy never just has cereal."

"What kind?" Rory asked while opening the cupboard and revealing at least six boxes of cereal.

"Toucan Sam please." Rory smiled.

Everyone finished breakfast and Rory got everyone settled into her SUV so that she could take Emma to school.

"I'm gonna tell Owen I got to sleep at your house last night. Best friends have sleepovers all the time, he'll have to believe me." Emerson beamed from her booster seat in the back.

"Well good. But even if he doesn't that's okay, you and I know we are best friends, that's all that counts, right?" Rory said looking into the rearview mirror at Emerson quickly.

"Yeah. That's what I am going to tell him if he doesn't believe me still. He doesn't need to, I know and you know. Thanks Rory!"

"Hey, let's practice your spelling some more." This was why Emerson was so good at spelling, Rory always practiced with her, and she wanted to impress Rory. "Tree."

"Tree, t-r-e-e, that was easy Rory, pick a harder one." Emerson feigned annoyance. Rory tried to remember more of the little girl's words from the week.'

"Hmm…oh. Of."

"O-F, Ro-ry."

"Okay, okay. Away."

"A-w-a-y" Spelled with a roll of the eyes.

"People." There was a slight silence after this one, but it was quickly filled with Emerson's voice.

"P-e-o-p-l-e."

"Okay, now one of the bonus words. Love."

"L-o-v-e. That one's easy."

"When is your test on these? You are pretty good so far, the rest of the words I know you know."

"It's on Friday, me and Momma have been practicing a lot. I want to do good on this one too."

"You want to do well Emerson."

"That's what I said." Emerson said perplexed. Rory didn't even try to explain that she was trying to correct her she just let it slide. Emerson would catch on eventually.

"Hey kid, we are here." Rory said as she slowed the car to a stop. Rory got out and walked to Emerson's side of the car, to unbuckle her. Em had never taken an interest in letting herself out of the car; as long as she was being let out she was fine. Rory got her unbuckled and pulled her out of the truck and set her on the ground. Emerson reached in and grabbed her backpack.

"Bye Rory! Love you!" With a quick kiss on the cheek she was gone. Rory just smiled and got back into the SUV. She looked at the parents that were dropping off their kids and for the first time realized how odd it was for her for to have such a young sister. She had always known, most people her age had six-year-old kids not siblings, but this was the first time she had actually compared herself to those people.

Rory and Eli arrived at the diner a few minutes later; she took Eli out of the backseat and walked into the diner. Luke got out the highchair he bought for Eli; she was the only one that was allowed to use it. His diner never had been exactly baby friendly, he only wanted certain babies in there, Eli was one of them. As a matter of fact, right now she was the only one he wanted in there.

"Hey Rory!" He said as he set the highchair at the counter next to Rory's stool. He took Eli from Rory and gave her a kiss before setting her in the reclined highchair.

"Hey Dad! Emerson made it to school on time, possibly even a little early, there were still people dropping off kids."

"Well that's better than when your mom drops her off, she's always late. The school has actually requested that I be the one to drop her off from now on." Luke chuckled. "The usual?" Rory nodded her head and Luke was off to get her breakfast. After a few seconds of sitting there Rory finally got bored.

"Hey Dad?" Rory called into the kitchen. But before he could answer Miss Patty and Babette barged into the diner.

"Oh where's that little princess? Oh she is just so gorgeous. Luke you have one beautiful granddaughter there."

"Leave her alone, she's being good right now. And yes she is beautiful." A proud smile covered Luke's face at the mention of his little princess. "Oh Rory what did you want?"

"Oh, does it ever bother you that you are so much older than all the other parents in Emma's class?"

"I'm not that much older, but some days it does, but that's only when people make comments. The other parent's just assume you know so much about parenting and school stuff because you are older than them, when you don't know you just feel stupid." Luke answered truthfully. Rory must have hit a nerve because this was out of character for Luke. He never really let anyone know what was going on, but right now he was admitting it to someone other than Lorelai.

"But you are an amazing dad and grandpa. Emma thinks you are God and eventually Eli will too. And the fact that I chose you as my dad should tell you how good you are. I don't have to love you but for some crazy reason I do." Rory laughed. Luke marveled at how much she was like her mom sometimes, always trying to make light of a situation.

"Thanks kid. And Emerson doesn't think I'm God, she thinks you are." Luke grinned.

"Oh by the way some kid told Emerson that I was too old to be her best friend and she's been getting picked on at school. Davey Bellville made the kid stop though." Rory knew that Emerson didn't tell Luke and Lorelai certain parts of her school life so she filled them in when she could. By the look on Luke's face Rory thought she better continue. "A teacher told the kid that Emerson could have a best friend as old as me and she says since Davey yelled at the kid he stopped. So things are fine now, but I just thought I would let you know." He seemed to relax a little at that.

"Thanks Rory, oh your food is ready, I'll be right back."

The pair talked more as Rory finished her breakfast. Once Eli began to fuss Luke took her on his rounds filling coffee cups. The people of Stars Hollow loved this; Eli and Emerson were the Princesses of Stars Hollow.

"Dad, I have to get going bring me my daughter and my bill so we can be on our way." Luke just looked at her. "Alright fine, just give me my daughter," she said as she walked towards Luke, "And you know, ever since me and Mom stopped paying you have lost a major part of your income."

"You barely paid before I put the ban on it, and you still try to pay every time you are here. Since you rarely paid before I'm really not losing out on much." Luke smirked as he kissed Rory on the temple and Eli on the head. "Call your mom today, she's jealous you and I had breakfast." Rory just laughed and left the diner. Luke went back to filling coffee cups.

A few minutes later Luke finally got around to clearing Rory's plate. Under plate there was an envelope with his name on the front, he put it in his back pocket and finished clearing the plates. As soon as he got a chance he opened the envelope. There was a picture and a letter. The picture was from the other day, Luke wearing a white t-shirt and jeans, lying on the couch, Eli lying on his chest wearing just a diaper and socks. He smiled at the thought of Rory getting this to him so quickly. Then he unfolded the letter, and began to read.

_Dad,_

_You are so good to my kid; she and I are so lucky to have you. I took this picture yesterday before I woke you up. Although I believe it's a few years late, this is my repayment for the pic you sent me. Which is still on my desk, and of which I have multiple copies. I know sometimes you wonder if Emma will turn out okay, but look at her Dad, she's amazing. You helped make me who I am, I know you aren't one for anything this sappy, but I just needed to tell you these things. You have been just amazing to me and treated me as though I was yours, not just by heart but also by blood. You are an amazing dad. _

_Love you, _

_Rory_

Luke just shook his head, she really was like her mom, she could read him like a book. She knew all of his insecurities and faults and she still loved him and chose him. He loved all three of his girls whether by blood or by heart, they were all his. The last thought he had as he stared at the letter was that Chris was a damn fool.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

I apologize to all of you who hate the corny ending I love them! And yes, the characterization fell apart in this one a little it but oh well! Review, Review, Review. I assume not a lot of people are reading this anymore. That makes me sad. If I get enough hits and reviews then I'll continue. That's sounds like a threat but it's not supposed to be it's just hard to write when you don't think a lot of people are reading. Which is a lot of the reason it took so long to get this part out, well that and I am working a lot more now since school it out.

Hit the "Go" button!


	5. The Daughters

Finally! It's here!

There is a new baby…and you're all going to hate the name I can almost guarantee, but I've had the first half of this written for like two weeks, and I did it without using a name. Then finally I decided to just take a name that sounded halfway decent and use that. And of course then I had to go through and add the name to the beginning so it wasn't just all of a sudden everyone was using it. So if you hate it oh well…suggest a new one, maybe I'll change it, but you gotta love that it got a new chapter out!

Warning: I am going to bring April into this story, but she will not be a character. She will have face time in this chapter but that is it.

PS. It is kind of long and full of drama.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Papa!"

That's all it took one little word screamed through the diner and that was it, the huge smile spread across his face and customers were suddenly second on the list of importance and shortly there after, third when she came walking through the door.

"Hey peanut! How are you today?" He said lifting the toddler off the ground.

"I'm good Papa, I beated Momma! She's still way back there." With a quick glance in the pointed direction Luke saw Rory reaching for the handle of the door.

"Hey Ror, still can't win even when you're racing your own kid who is just barely three years old?" Luke chuckled.

"Yeah yeah. Morning Dad! How are you doing today?" She asked as he set the toddler down on a stool at the counter. Then he turned to go get Rory a cup of coffee.

"I'm good, kid. Your mom is busy at the Inn this week and your little sister is becoming quite the handful."

"You wanna talk about handfuls, this one here is." Rory giggled and the toddler smiled big. "Thanks for the coffee Dad, and thanks for watching the little one for me today!"

"Hey I love spending the day with my grandkid, no problem at all." Rory gulped down the rest of her coffee and bent over to kiss her kid good-bye.

"See ya later kid." A quick kiss on the top of the head and Rory was off.

"Alright Little One what should we do today."

"Pa-pa!" Luke just shook his head; the whine and eye roll mimicked Lorelai's. God he was surrounded by them now, somehow they all had her amazing whining and pouting capabilities.

"Alright, no more hanging out with Nonna for you." Luke joked, but his sarcasm was lost on the toddler.

"No Papa no!" And those big green eyes filled with tears, and that little bottom lip started to quiver. Luke was there in an instant picking the toddler up.

"It was a joke, we'll see your Nonna later today. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you Little Man." His crying subsided and his head rested on Luke's shoulder and thumb went in mouth. Luke smiled, he had spent so much time in this diner with a baby in one arm, sucking their thumb and clinging to him.

"Luke's"

"Dad?" Rory sounded almost frantic.

"Rory? What's going on?"

"I go back to work today! And Logan was supposed to stay home with Ez, but the Gazette had an emergency staff meeting he had to oversee. Where's Mom? I can't get a hold of her and I need to see if she can watch the baby."

"I don't know where she is, but you can bring him over here, I love spending time with my grandkids."

"Oh thankyouthankyouthankyou Dad! I'll be in the Hollow in a few minutes. I had a feeling someone there would take him in. Eli is already at school and Logan is picking her up so no worries about that. See you in a few. Oh and Dad-"

"Yeah I know in a to go cup." Luke smiled and hung up.

Five minutes later Rory pulled up in front of the diner, baby in hand. Looking a lot less frantic than she had sounded on the phone. She walked into the diner smiling big. She set the carrier on the counter, and plopped the diaper bag down next to it.

"Thank you so much Dad! I really appreciate it. Everything you need is in the bag, I'll be back around four to pick him up. Love you Dad, and thanks for the coffee." She leaned over and kissed the sleeping infant on the forehead.

"Love you too kid." Luke took the carrier and diaper bag off the counter, and called back to Caesar. "I'll be upstairs for a bit." He didn't receive an answer but didn't really care, he just took the baby upstairs. "Alright Little Man, let's see if Papa can find the baby stuff from your sister. That's all little more updated than Emma's." He set the baby down on the ground and went to searching his old apartment for the pack-and-play and the good highchair. He found them fairly easily; they were after all fairly big items.

It was shortly after getting everything set up that Luke realized this kid, just like his youngest daughter and his granddaughter, really only wanted to be held. So he did what came naturally, he carried him around all day in one arm and served people with the other. Except of course when he napped, which at this stage was often.

Luke checked the clock and saw that in a few minutes Lorelai would be in for her lunch break. She came in everyday at 12:33pm. Which was conveniently when the baby would be waking up and need to be changed and fed. Then Luke wondered whether Lorelai knew that he had the baby with him today.

Lorelai walked in the door and walked straight over to Luke and kissed him quickly on the lips.

"Hey!" She said.

"I have a surprise for you." Lorelai reverted to six and clapped excitedly.

"Ooh, ooh what is it?" Luke just pointed to the stairs. Lorelai looked confused, but then saw that Luke had a baby monitor in his back pocket as he walked away. "Broderick is here!" Luke just nodded and Lorelai took off up the stairs.

Lorelai brought the baby back down with her and held him while she fed him and then fed herself. She stayed a little over the hour she normally stayed; just like Luke she loved spending time with her grandkids. She reluctantly handed the baby over to Luke and was on her way.

Luke walked around for the next hour and a half with the sleeping baby; he didn't really see a need to bring him back upstairs, he loved holding him.

That was their first Monday together. Luke took the little boy every Monday, always leaving the diner by 3:30pm or so, so that they could spend time together outside the diner. Lorelai had since started taking half days on Mondays, coming in for lunch at noon and then taking the little boy home.

"Papa? Are you there?" Luke suddenly realized there was a little hand waving in front of his face.

"Yes Ez, I'm here. Should we get started for today?" The little boy vigorously nodded his head; he would follow Luke around until Lorelai came to pick him up. He would sometimes help bring out plates if they weren't hot, and would help clear the tables too. And when he got bored there was always a coloring book with crayons and a sippy cup waiting for him on the counter or one of the tables.

After a little bit of following his Papa around Ez got bored, like always and set to coloring. When he got bored of that, he went back to following Luke around until Lorelai came in.

"Papa! I'm hungry!" Broderick called out of the blue like always. Luke just smiled, he loved Mondays.

"Ez, you know you gotta wait 'til Nonna comes in."

"But Papa, I'm hungry right now." He whined back.

"Well good, because I can see Nonna and she will be here in a few seconds then the two of you can eat. Now go put away the crayons and coloring books." Broderick just rolled his eyes and toddled off. He put away the crayons away hastily until Lorelai walked in.

"Nonna!" Broderick ran across the diner and into Lorelai's awaiting arms.

"Hey Ez, how was your day with Papa?"

"It was good, I helped Papa serve the customers, I even remembered to tell Papa someone wanted some more coffee!"

"Good job Ez, you're such a good little help. Let's sit down and have Papa make us some lunch. What do you want? What do I want?" Lorelai asked the toddler in a silly voice.

"I want chicken finners. Oh and French fries. And chocolate milk!" Broderick said excitedly.

"Good choice I think I'll have the same." Lorelai smiled.

The two ate lunch happily talking. Broderick telling her everything he could remember about his week and Lorelai prompting him when he lost track. They sat talking and eating for about an hour before Lorelai gathered up Ez's stuff and took him back to their house.

Emerson arrived at the diner at three fifteen like she did every day. She dropped her book bag on the counter and yelled to Luke.

"Dad! I'm here!"

"Hey Em, how was school today?" He asked coming out of the kitchen with a plate for a nearby table. He planted a kiss on her head as he walked by to drop off the plate. Once he was back at the counter he started talking again. "Anything new happen?"

"School was okay, nothing new happened. I did get a paper back in English, got an A like always." She said flatly.

"I think it's time we talk about sending you to Chilton next year, Emerson. I know you like Stars Hollow, but you'll be going into high school, it's a change anyway."

"I know, but then I have to leave all my friends. And Dad, I know how hard it was for Rory to make friends there, those kids aren't real nice." She said coldly.

"Hey, you'll make new friends. Rory was kind of a loner by nature, and she did make friends, really good friends. She and Paris have been friends for what, almost twenty years. You'll be fine."

"Alright Dad, I promise that I will think about it, really think about this time." She said uncaringly. "Besides, we aren't any poorer than any of them are."

"Emerson!" Luke yelled shocked.

"What? It's true; they left us a shit load of money."

"Emerson Grace Gilmore Danes!" Luke could not believe what had just come out of his baby daughter's mouth.

"Dad, I'm fourteen years old, I'm not six anymore." Luke just sighed, only a couple more years of this teenage crap he had to live through. She was at a crappy age and Luke knew it.

"Grab your bag, we can leave. One small cup of coffee today." Luke said sternly, and Emerson smiled for a change. Rory and Lorelai had hooked her on coffee a few years before. Once Luke found out he was furious to say the least, he tried to stop it, but Emerson had the pout, so all he could do was limit her intake.

"Thanks Daddy." And with that the two walked back to the house to spend some time with Broderick and Lorelai.

"Mom! We're home!" Emerson yelled into the house.

"Emerson!" Broderick yelled as he came running into the foyer and into Emerson's arms. Broderick and Emerson had a similar bond to what Rory and Em had when she was Broderick's age. Emerson loved to tell The Story to Broderick, and he loved to hear it. Emerson would baby-sit for Eli and Ez every other week so Rory and Logan could go out.

"Hey Ezra! I missed you!"

"Missed you too. Momma said she needs to spend some time with you." Emerson smiled. Rory and Emerson still had their crazy bond, it was a more established friendship now obviously, but they were still crazy close.

"Well I missed your Momma too." Emerson smiled. She took Broderick off to play so Luke and Lorelai could say hello to each other.

"Hi." Luke said as he pulled Lorelai into his arms.

"Hey!" She said before she kissed him lightly on the lips. "I missed you today."

"I missed you too." He kissed her again. "Alright let's go spend some time with our grandkid. They all played together until Logan showed up an hour later, Eli in tow, happy to see her grandparents.

"Hey guys!" Logan called as he walked into the house.

"Daddy!" Ez screamed as he ran into the living room where Logan now was.

"Hey Buddy, how was your day with Papa?"

"It was good. I got to help out a lot and then Nonna came and we played Membry and I winned."

"Alright Ez! Now go get your shoes and Daddy will help you put them on." Ez took off, and Logan turned to Luke and Lorelai. "Thanks guys. That kid loves spending time with you, for the next three days all we'll hear about is Nonna and Papa. It drives his teachers nuts." Everyone chuckled at this.

"How is he doing at the Montessori? Does he like it?" Lorelai asked.

"He loves it, and we love that it's flexible enough to take him only four days a week, so we like it. Eventually though guys he's going to go to a school and Mondays will be over." Lorelai pouted and Luke just laughed at her.

"Damn state making my babies leave me and go to school." Lorelai was interrupted when Broderick came back into the room.

"Daddy! I'm ready."

"Ok Little Man, let's get going. Bye guys! Oh Emerson, Rory will be here in an hour to take you out. Sorry I was supposed to call and make sure it was okay, but I forgot." Logan said as he walked out the door with a grin on his face. He knew Emerson wasn't supposed to go out on school nights, but every once and a while Rory would try to take her out. Luke always said no, so they just stopped asking Luke.

"Alright kid, you better get your homework done before your sister gets here or you are not going anywhere." Luke warned, and Emerson smiled at him. She had him wrapped around her little finger, and they all knew it.

Forty-five minutes later, Emerson had her homework finished and was just waiting for Rory to show up. She didn't have to wait long before Rory was there. The two said their goodbyes and were off.

"So how is school going for you?" Rory asked immediately like always.

"It's so easy, I am so bored there." Rory was about to say something before Emerson continued and cut her off. "I think I gotta do it Ror, I don't want to, but I think I have to."

"Em, you will be so much happier. I know it doesn't seem like it, but you won't be so bored, and you are starting at the same time everyone else is starting at the school. Sure some of them will know each other, but a lot of them will be coming from private schools all over. You are lucky Mom convinced Dad to keep you out of private schools this long."

"Yeah Dad brought it up again today, and I told him I'd think about it. I didn't want to tell him I already had."

"Em, be a little nicer to your Dad, you don't know how lucky you are." It was only a couple of years ago that Emerson found out Luke wasn't really Rory's dad. And much more recently that Emerson started hearing stories about Rory's real dad.

"I lucky, I know, he was just all over me today."

"Kid, I know Dad, he was not all over you. And if he was, he just wants what's best for you. So be nice to him or I'll kick your butt. You've got the man whipped, you have always been a true daddy's girl, what's changing all of a sudden?"

"Oh shoot, we're here." Em said with mock disappointment.

"Yeah, but we'll have all that time while we wait for out food to talk, you can tell me what's going on then." The two got out of the car and walked into the restaurant. After they ordered they picked up their conversation.

"So what's going on now Em? Why are you so mad at Dad?"

"Why doesn't anyone tell me anything? You guys don't tell me crap why should I tell and of you what's going on in my life?"

"Em, what's going on?"

"He was married before Rory! And he has another kid! Why is it that I'm fourteen before I know any of this? And wanna know how I found out? Davey told me! My best friend knows this and I don't? Why is that Rory? Why didn't you tell me?" Rory was surprised, but she did feel for her little sister, that was not the way to find out.

"Em, calm down for a second. Did you talk to Dad about any of this? I'm not the one to be asking."

"I don't want to talk to him."

"Fine, but he needs to be the one to tell you this stuff. I will tell you this though; Davey is lacking some important information on the stuff he told you. Talk to Mom and Dad, they need to be the ones who tell you about that stuff. How is Davey, Em?" Emerson just rolled her eyes, knowing what Rory was implying and the subject change.

"Rory, he's three years older than I am. We are friends nothing more." This time Rory rolled her eyes.

"God, that sounds familiar. Fine, you're _just friends_, any guys on the scene?" Emerson perked up with this topic, she was addicted to boys right now, and she had Lorelai's personality, which made the boys flock to her.

"There's one. We were all hanging out the other day and we were talking, and he kissed me Rory! He kissed me!" Rory sat stunned; she couldn't believe the emotional turn around Em just did. But more importantly she couldn't believe that her little sister had her first kiss.

"Oh my god Em!" Rory practically shrieked. "Who is this boy? And did you like it? Do you like him?" Emerson smiled at Rory.

"Rory, slow down. It was Micah, and yeah, I did like it. He was so nice about it too, he apologized like five times after it happened. I really like him too Rory. He is so nice to me, and he's gorgeous." Rory listened as Emerson rambled on, barely breaking when their food came to eat.

The two had a good time laughing and discussing boys, when it was starting to get kind of late Rory took Emerson home. They both chatted animatedly on the ride home, giggling and mocking each other. Emerson had learned quickly in the pop culture department, with much help from her sister and mom, she could now hold her own.

"Mom! I'm home!" Emerson yelled into the house as she and Rory walked in. They found Luke and Lorelai in the living room watching TV, well Luke watching baseball and Lorelai reading.

"Hey guys, how was dinner?" Luke asked as he turned to them.

"It was good." Rory answered while Emerson nodded and walked up the stairs.

"I'm going to get ready for bed." She called behind her.

"It's 8:30." Lorelai said perplexed. Rory waited until she was sure Emerson was out of earshot.

"Oh yeah, get this, she had a little talk with Davey about Dad, which by the way, is why she is so mad at you."

"About what?" Luke asked immediately.

"About Nicole and April. Apparently Davey told her about them, and now she is mad none of us told her, or that she was the last to find out or something. I think that it was more about you being married before since she doesn't know the whole story. I am sure she is thinking the worst, like maybe you loved Nicole. As to the whole April thing, I think she's jealous, why I'm not sure, but you know, she's young, she'll learn."

"Hey, she's still my daughter." Luke remarked a little coldly, while practically glaring at Rory. He knew the two didn't really get along, but he didn't want to hear Rory talk about her like that. Rory caught his look and apologized, albeit not very sincerely.

"Yeah, sorry Luke." She mumbled. The minute it came out it was like the world came down around Luke. Sure Rory got mad at him over the years, especially over the April issue, but she hadn't called him Luke in twenty years. Rory felt bad, Luke was her dad, but he talked about April as though she was perfect, and Rory knew that if she really wanted to April could take her place.

Lorelai just looked at Rory, shocked by the comment. Lorelai knew that Rory disliked April, with quite a passion, but this seemed different. She was appalled that Rory would say that, knowing how much it would hurt Luke. Lorelai decided to pull out the mom card, knowing that this would probably be the only time she could get away with it when Rory was this old.

"Rory, kitchen now." It had never even crossed Rory's mind that Lorelai might be upset too.

"Oh ok," and with that they walked towards the kitchen, neither saying anything to Luke.

Once they were in the kitchen Lorelai started yelling at Rory.

"Rory, what is wrong with you? How can you even think to hurt him like that? That man has been the only decent father figure that you have ever had in your life, he has been there through it all! The caterpillar's funeral, the mashed potatoes, your sixteenth birthday, graduations, all of it! You don't just get to take his dad title away when you feel like it!"

"I did it to my real dad! You were okay with it then!" Rory yelled back, she was in her thirties, who was her mom to be yelling at her, and telling her what to do.

"Rory, Christopher was never around, he was never your dad, you saw the man once a year. Christopher was a terrible father that really only wanted a daughter when it was convenient."

"How is that any different from April? He tried so hard to get her to be a part of this family, just like you did with dad. She wanted none of it! And yet, he still loves her more than me. Yeah, I get it, she's actually his kid, but like you said, he's been there through just about all of it, and she shows up one day and only wants a dad because it's convenient at the time, and she's still his frickin' little princess. I heard him tell you before Em was born that he just wanted a kid to call his own. He was already my dad at that point, that hurt _me _mom!" Rory ranted, rather loudly. "Look at me! I am jealous of her. I've got a Dad that treats me really well, and I'm jealous of his real daughter, I'm in my thirties for Christ's sake!"

Luke heard the whole thing and now felt terrible. He and Rory had always been buddies, but now that he thought about it, since they found out about April, Luke had tried so hard to get her in the family; he hadn't really spent any real "Dad" time with Rory, other than her wedding.

Now Luke didn't know where to go, Emerson who was pissed at him and had been for a while or Rory who at almost forty still felt threatened by April. Luke decided on Emerson first, as Lorelai was still talking to Rory.

"Can I come in?" Luke asked as he knocked on Emerson's door.

"Yeah dad." Luke let out a sigh of relief, but then realized, she didn't really have a choice, he was her dad.

"Alright kid, we need to talk." Luke said as he sat on the edge of her bed. "Put the computer down for a second." She obliged setting her computer next to her and sitting up a little more straight in bed.

"Rory told you?" Luke just nodded. "Why didn't anyone tell me?" Luke looked down at his feet and began to tell Emerson a story she had never heard before.

"Well Nicole is a long story, your mom was just not ready, she had just gotten out of a serious relationship, she was casually dating again, the time just wasn't right for us. I started seeing Nicole. We dated for a while, and while your Mom and Rory backpacked through Europe, Nicole and I went on a cruise. We got really drunk one night, and that's how it happened, we got married drunk. I came back and realized I had to tell your mom, and that was one of the hardest things I have ever had to do. I told her right away we were going to get divorced, but then Nicole thought we should try it, so we did. Your mom was so mad at me when she found out I moved, I think that was when I started to realize that your mom was ready, only now I wasn't. A little while later I found out Nicole was cheating on me, so I filed for divorce then. That's the Nicole story." Luke looked up at Emerson, who just stared back.

"Well that doesn't fall into the favorite stories category." Emerson joked lightly; Luke smiled, just like Lorelai, always able to bring out the humor in a situation. "Tell me about this daughter, and why don't I know about her. I deserve that much, she is my sister." Again Luke looked down at his feet, this story hurt, and even worse now that in the process he had hurt Rory.

"Alright, you have a sister named April. She's about twenty-seven now. I didn't even know about her until she was eleven."

"Wait, you didn't even know?" Emerson asked surprised.

"No kid, I didn't. One day this little girl comes walking into my diner wearing this goofy helmet. She asks to see Luke Danes, I tell her that's me and to take her stupid helmet off. She tells me she's doing a science project and needs a lock of my hair with the roots, I look at her like she's crazy. She tells me she thinks I could be her dad, she's testing three men. I tell her I'm not her dad, and try to go about my business. She pulls hair from my head and snaps my picture. A few days later I go to this science fair that she said something about. I find out that way that I am her father. A few weeks later I talk to her mom, neither of them wants anything from me. April shows up at the diner a few times before deciding she doesn't really want to be part of our family, she has one of her own. I tried so hard to get her to come back. I told her about the wedding, I told her about Rory's wedding, I told her about your birth, I told her she was an aunt, she wanted nothing to do with any of it. After a while she wouldn't even answer if I called, she just ignored my calls. And that little one, is why you never heard anything about April." Luke tried to finish on a lighter note, but it just hurt so much that his flesh and blood wanted nothing to do with him.

"I'm so sorry Dad, I wouldn't have brought it up if I had known, I just wanted to know." Emerson said sadly as she hugged her dad. Luke hugged her back tightly, feeling like this may be the only father daughter relationship he hadn't screwed up badly.

"I know Emers, We would have told you eventually, but we didn't think you were old enough to hear it yet. Now go back to whatever you were doing, I have to go try to talk to your sister." Luke gave her a kiss on the forehead, and walked back downstairs. He spotted Lorelai in the living room right away.

"Hey where's Rory, I want to talk to her."

"Oh, she left Luke, I'm sorry." Luke's face fell again, she didn't even say goodbye. He sat next to Lorelai who was reading again. She cuddled up to him, and he kissed the top of her head. They sat together quietly for a while, Lorelai reading and Luke thinking.

The next day Luke was on a mission, he took the day off of work determined to talk to Rory. He drove out to Hartford pretty early in the morning, knowing that Rory could work at home if she chose to, now he just had to catch her at home. He made it to her house just as she was about to leave.

"Hi." Rory said as she opened the door.

"Hi, I need to talk to you kid. Can we go get breakfast or something?"

"Sure. Let me just tell Logan he needs to bring the kids to school." Rory walked back into the house and Luke followed until he saw his grandkids eating breakfast.

"Papa!" Eli called out running to Luke.

"Hey Princess, how are you?" Luke asked giving her a big hug.

"I'm good-" She was shoved aside and interrupted by Ez who had finally made it to Luke.

"Papa!" He said giving him a big hug.

"Alright, we can go, I told Logan to bring the kids and that I wasn't coming in today. It is really kind of nice being married to the boss." She giggled. "Alright kids, give Momma a hug, she's going to go out and get some breakfast with Papa! Daddy will be down in a minute to bring you to school."

Luke drove Rory to a small little diner that he knew in Hartford, one that he used to go to with his dad when he was a kid. Once they were situated and ordered they began to get into the real talking.

"Look Dad, I'm sorry about yesterday, I knew I shouldn't have said it."

"Ror, it's okay. I know how hard I tried with April. And I neglected that the whole time I had a kid of my own staring me in the face, even before Emerson came into this world. I am so sorry that I didn't realize that I was hurting you Rory. I just wanted her to want to be a part of the family I love so much."

"Dad, I know, it's okay, I know you tried really hard, and that's okay. She doesn't want to be part of this, well that sucks for her, she's missing out. What you don't know Dad, is that I tried so hard for you too. I knew how much you wanted her to like you. I called her and told her what she was missing out on. She didn't really seem to care and that made me so mad, but what was worse was that as close as we were, I knew she would always keep us from being truly father/daughter. And that's okay, I have a dad, and you have daughters now. We needed each other a long time ago to fill those voids, but they are filled now, however poorly, they are filled." Rory ranted.

"No, kid, you aren't understanding. Ad hard as I might have tried, even if she would have wanted to be a part of out family, you would have always been my oldest daughter. You always let me feel like a dad, and I took that for granted. I knew that you always would let be your dad, so I tried harder with April. I never really thought about how much it would have hurt you. I am sorry for that Ror."

"Dad, I am thirty seven now, quit letting me act like I'm eight. Besides, I knew you would always have a place for me. Just like you hated Chris coming around, I hated that you tried so hard with April. I was also more than twenty at the time, but just like mom, I reserve the right to act childish when I please." This got a smile out of Luke, god his girls were just like Lorelai. He wondered for a brief second if any of it would have rubbed off on April had she stuck around.

He quickly snapped back to reality, and was just glad he was let into Rory's life. She wanted him there, she chose him. She let him into her life in a huge way by allowing him to be her dad. She let him take care of her when she was sick and be a part of her birthdays and graduations. She let him be a grandfather to her kids, and for that he owed her.

The pair sat quietly together for the rest of breakfast thinking over everything. Both thinking how they had taken something so great for granted. They were still pondering over the drive home. When they got back to Rory's, Luke being the gentlemen he was, walked Rory to the door.

Rory gave him a hug and he walked out the door. On the way out Rory heard him just audibly say "Love you kid." Rory smiled and yelled back loudly.

"Love you too Dad!" And she saw Luke smile slightly as he got into his car.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Ok, most of you probably hate Broderick's name, I myself am not a huge fan. I might change it. If you have a suggestion of a not super common name, maybe even a literary or pop culture reference, pm it to me. His middle name will stay Ezra though, because of the nickname Ez. And Broderick is so much better than Hamilton which I thought of using just because I like the way it sounds with Huntzberger, but that would have been even crueler than Broderick.

Just to keep track, and since many of you are probably wondering where Ez came from):

Emerson "Emma" Grace Gilmore Danes Born 2007

Lorelai "Eli" Arabella Gilmore Huntzberger born 2013

Broderick "Ez" Ezra Gilmore Huntzberger born 2018

REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW! Please! I'm begging now!


	6. The Lessons

Here are a few notes, please read.

Wow! Two in a week! I'm good. Really it's easier to write now that Emerson is older.

Everyone suggests calling Broderick Erik, Rick, Derick or Brody. I HATE all those names. That's why we aren't using them. :-D He is going to be called Ez regardless of his first name. No one suggested anything but nicknames of Broderick so we are keeping that his name.

Some of you thought that I was saying Nicole was April's mother, I'm sorry to have confused you. The stories from the last chapter were two unrelated chunks of Luke's past. Which is why neither is mentioned in the other's story. Sorry to confuse, it never occurred to me that someone might see it that way. It was simply that Emerson found out about both at the same time.

I added more Luke/Lorelai into this one!

Kind of a filler chapter, but we all know this is a big event in every teenager's life.

And on with the show! FYI: it is now 2023!

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Daddy! Let's go!" Emerson yelled from the foyer.

"God help me!" Luke said under his breath as he stood up. Lorelai just laughed.

"It won't be that bad, very few parents die while teaching their kids to drive." Lorelai giggled out.

"Lorelai you are not helping."

"Hey she turned sixteen last week, you are lucky you put it off this long. It will be fine."  
Luke rolled his eyes and left the room. Lorelai called after him.

"Rory, Logan and the kids will be here at 4:30, be back by then!" She could hear Luke grumble, and that just made her giggle more. For the last year all Emerson could talk about was driving and now that she was officially of age she had been begging Lorelai who in turn begged Luke. And somehow along the way Lorelai had convinced Luke to do the honors.

An hour later the two reappeared in the house, Emerson ecstatic having driven for the first time, and Luke, well Luke was terrified to say the least.

"So how'd it go?" Lorelai asked as soon as the two entered the house.

"It was fantastic mom! I drove us all around Stars Hollow!" Emerson answered first but before she could say anything else Luke cut in.

"She ran three stops signs, blew the one stop light we have twice! She almost ran Taylor over, well not that that really bugs me, but still! She almost ran a man over!"

"Dad it was not that bad!" Emerson said rolling her eyes. Lorelai just laughed.

"Em, the man screamed like a little girl and had to dive out of the way!" Emerson just rolled her eyes and walked away. "Lorelai you are taking her next time. I am not getting in a car with her again."

"So you would rather your wife, the love of your life get in a car with her? Wow Luke, and I thought that you loooooved me." This time Luke rolled his eyes.

"Fine, I'll keep taking her." Luke sighed defeated. "I'm going to go shower before Logan and Rory get here." He quickly kissed Lorelai and left the room.

He was all cleaned up and cooking dinner by the time Logan and Rory arrived.

"Nonna!"

"Papa! We're here!" Broderick screamed into the house.

"Hey guys!" Lorelai said as she hugged both kids. Eli made her way to Luke before Ez got the chance.

"Hey Princess." Luke said hugging her tightly.

"Papa, papa!" Ez yelled impatiently.

"Hey little man, come here." Luke said taking him into his arms.

"Well, yes Mom, we're fine. I missed you too, Dad."

"Sorry kid. Rory, Logan, how are you?" Lorelai asked dramatically. Lorelai gave both Logan and Rory a hug, and Luke hugged Rory and shook Logan's hand.

"How have you guys been?" Luke asked.

"Good, Logan has been working really hard on a takeover," Rory explained. "I've been crazy busy with the paper and the kids' schools have been overwhelming lately. So we all needed a night out."

"Well, dinner is almost ready, can I get anyone anything to drink?" Luke asked. He took the drink orders and went to check on dinner. A few minutes later he came back with the drinks. "Well dinner will be done in about ten minutes."

"Good, I am starved." Rory complained. Everyone just looked at her. "What?"

"Is there ever a time your not?" Logan asked. Lorelai and Rory both giggled at this. Luke just shook his head.

"So Emerson, Mom told me that Dad took you out driving today?" Rory asked.

"Yeah, but he's such a baby. You would never think that the gruff diner owner could be terrified by a sixteen year old little girl." Emerson mocked Luke. Rory and Logan laughed.

"Hey, I was fine until you ran the second stop sign. They are there for a reason! Thank god no one in Stars Hollow drives anywhere. Did your mother also tell you that she almost took out an eighty year old man?" Luke asked.

"Emerson!" Rory and Logan both said shocked.

"It was Taylor Dad!"

"Come on Dad it was Taylor? That's hardly an ordinary eighty-year-old man. It's Taylor Dad, the man will never die!"

"Rory's got a point Luke, I don't know him very well, but I think he's got the immortal thing going for him." Logan joked.

"See not a big deal Dad." Emerson said not understanding what the big deal was.

"Emerson the big deal is you ran three stop signs and blew the same light twice!" Luke said exasperated.

"Dad, did I do anything wrong on the way home?"

"Em, we were three blocks from home, without a stop sign anywhere."

"Well still, I'm learning Dad." Emerson was annoyed now.

"I don't know why you two are even arguing," Rory said, "we all know Em's got you wrapped around her little finger, you're going to end up taking her out again, probably tomorrow." Emerson and Lorelai smiled big and Luke just shook his head, they all knew it was true.

"Let's go eat." Luke said reverting back to grumpy diner owner.

"Daddy I loooove you." Rory and Emerson said at the same time.

"Yeah, yeah." Luke said back, but everyone could see the corners of his mouth tilt up ever so slightly.

Luke had been dreading getting out of work all day. He knew he would have to take Emerson out driving again as soon as he got home. He put it off as long as he could without looking too suspicious, but finally sucked it up and walked home. Thinking the whole way about his baby girl.

Luke's fear about Emerson driving had very little to do with her actually driving, although that did scare him a little, it had more to do with the fact that she was growing up. He knew that pretty soon she would go to college and move out, and that scared him.

When he got home he was pleasantly surprised, Emerson was not at home. He found Lorelai in the bathtub upstairs.

"Hey, where's Em?"

"Rory came and got her. Guess what they are doing?"

"Who knows with those two."

"Rory is teaching her how to drive! She felt bad for you so she thought she would save you from it for one more day hoping maybe today she would pick it up. Now all we have to do is hope that by tomorrow she learns the meaning of a stop sign!" Lorelai grinned at Luke.

"I'll keep my fingers crossed." Luke said flatly. He bent down and kissed her on the forehead and then the lips. "God, we never have the house to ourselves anymore." Luke said gruffly, while he kissed her neck, eliciting soft moans from Lorelai.

"I know." Lorelai practically whimpered. He stood back and looked her in the eye for approval, which he got almost immediately. He went back to kissing her neck and ears. He unbuttoned his shirt while she undid his pants. He slowly stepped out of both then his undergarments, and slid in the tub behind her.

"How long ago did they leave?" Luke asked between kisses.

"Just left…little bit ago…oh….be back….uh…after…..mmm…dinner." Lorelai said as Luke continued his assault on her neck and back.

"Good." Luke said quickly and then turned his attention back to his activities.

"That…feels…so good…God Luke." Luke could feel Lorelai physically relax and tense when he hit certain spots. He tried to avoid the ones that made her tense, those he knew tickled, and he didn't want her thinking about that right now.

Luke was the first to get out of the tub when they finished their bath. He wrapped a towel around his waist and then held one out for Lorelai. She reluctantly got out of the tub, and let Luke wrap her in the towel while pulling her to him. The two stood wrapped in each other's arms for a few minutes, just enjoying the moment. Luke planted a soft kiss on her lips before pulling away to go get dressed.

Rory came back around 7pm and she didn't seem nearly as terrified as Luke felt after he got out of the car driving with Emerson.

"Is she getting any better?" Luke asked immediately.

"She is, she didn't run any stop signs or red lights today. She's actually starting to feel really comfortable behind the wheel."

"Thank god." Lorelai said a little relieved, she had been worried about Emerson after she heard the sordid details of Luke and Em's first time out. Luke had told her all about it before bed last night, and Lorelai was a little nervous about Em's driving now.

"So I bring you back in one piece your youngest, well and oldest daughters. One a much better driver and one a little more willing to seize the day." Rory teased, winking at Luke.

"Yeah, we all get it, you're hilarious. Now get out." Emerson teased back. Rory feigned hurt.

"Alright well guys I have got to get home to my own family. See you in a few days Em. Love you all!" She said giving each a hug.

"What are you guys doing in a few days?" Lorelai asked.

"Well, Rory figured Dad would get sick of spending all his free time teaching me to drive, so she said if I want to go, I could always call her. She said you and dad need some 'alone time'." Emerson said ending with a look of disgust on her face.

Rory had committed to taking Emerson driving every other week; her road test was just a few days off now. Rory still showed up to take her out driving the night before the test, just like all the other nights. Rory would drive to Stars Hollow to get Emerson and Emerson would then drive them out shopping or to dinner.

"So are you nervous?" Rory asked as the two were on their way to dinner.

"A little, but I think I am ready."

"Ooh, pull in there." Rory said pointing to a car lot. "Let's get you educated in the kind of car you want so you can go beg Dad."

"I knew I loved you for a reason." Emerson giggled. The two spent a while looking at cars picking out the perfect make and model and of course most importantly color and packages.

At dinner all Emerson could talk about was one of the cars she had seen and fallen in love with.

"It was just so perfect Rory. It was black, it had a moon roof, and it drove so well, I have to tell dad. It was just perfect, and it was already on the lot!"

"Alright that's enough about the car. Tell me about boys, I know there's gotta be at least one or two around."

"Well, yeah, none of them seem to be sticking though. Dad doesn't help out it that category at all. Mom's okay, but if I bring them home Dad came be such an ass."

"Em! He's your Dad, and I know what you mean. He was just mom's really good friend when I was dating Dean the first time and that ended with Dad holding Dean in a headlock outside the diner. And then later when Mom and Dad were dating, it was worse. Dad hated Dean, but with Dean he had good reason to. You're his baby, he gets to be protective, he was protective of mom before they were dating too. It's his curse." Rory smiled.

"I know, but it wouldn't kill him to be a little nicer."

"Trust me kid, when you'll know that you found a decent guy when they meet him and don't run." Rory advised her little sister.

"I'm sixteen, I don't think I know if I'm ready for one that's going to stick around forever. Just one to have a little bit of fun with."

"Hey, you're sixteen, no fun for you yet." Rory teased, with an underlying warning tone.

"God Rory, not that kind of fun. And you have been pounding that in my head for a year now. I promised I would go to you or Mom before it happened. And I stand by that."

"Good, now back to boys in general, Mom mentioned an Oscar?" Rory inquired.

"That was a while ago. He is seeing Sawyer now."

"Sawyer your really good friend? Are you okay with that?"

"Yeah, I knew about it all first. So it was okay."

"Wow, I am so glad I am not in High school any more. This kind of crap is happening at Chilton?" Rory asked appalled.

"Rory, it's a high school, these things happen." Rory just shook her head. "Well, we should get going, I've still got some homework to do. Dad'll kill me if he finds out."

"Em, you know the rules. But yeah, I probably would have done the same thing. Let's just get you home now so you can finish before tomorrow."

Three days later Emerson went for her license, she passed right away. The first person she called was Rory; she waited until she got back to The Hollow to tell Lorelai. She dropped Luke off at the diner, and just because she could, she drove to the Inn.

"Mom!" Emerson yelled running into the Inn. She didn't see Lorelai anywhere so she went to the front desk where Michel still worked. "Oh Michel" She said in a sing song voice.

"What do you want?" He asked annoyed.

"Where's my mom?"

"Do I look like someone who may have lojacked you mother?"

"Come on Meee-Shel, I know you know where she is. Even better, don't tell me where she is, I can read you my French paper with my poor accent this way." Emerson stated excitedly.

"She is in zee kitchen." Michel said his accent coming out thick.

"Thanks Michel." She said standing on her tiptoes to lean across the counter and kiss Michel on the cheek, before running to the kitchen.

"I told you not to put your germs on me!" Michel yelled after her.

"Mom!"

"Emerson!" Sookie yelled continuing concentrating on her cooking.

"Hey kid. How'd it go?"

"I passed mom! Now you can get me the car!" Lorelai rolled her eyes.

"Did you call your sister?"

"Of course, called her first."

"I am deeply wounded." Lorelai feigned hurt.

"Well don't, you were the first person I drove by myself to see!"

"Alright, apology accepted. So what are you up to tonight?"

"Davey's home from school, Em. I'm sure he'd like to hang out with you." Sookie threw in on the side.

"Sookie, I highly doubt that your twenty year old son is going to want to hang out with his hometown high school friend on a Friday night."

"I bet he would, you two were best friend's growing up. Well with the exception of Rory." Sookie babbled on. "I'll tell him to call you."

"Well it doesn't matter I have a date tonight anyways. Beckham is picking me up around 5:30, hopefully dad will still be at the diner."

"I'm still telling him." Sookie said quickly.

"Em…you know you gotta tell your dad you have a date tonight, no going out without him meeting this Beckham."

"Well that's the thing, I did tell him, but he hasn't said anything about it."

"Emma." Lorelai warned.

"Fine, I'll remind him. I have to get going. I am going to go home and get ready. Love you Mom, Love ya Sookie." She kissed both on the cheek and then left. She stopped by the diner and reminded Luke about her date before driving home.

At five o'clock Rory and Logan showed up at the house unexpectedly.

"Rory? Logan? What are you doing here?" Emerson asked surprised.

"Oh I told Mom and Dad we were coming over to congratulate you, the memo must not have made it that far."

"Well thanks, but you didn't need to come all the way to Stars Hollow for that, you did that on the phone." Emerson said confused.

"Oh for this we did kid," Logan replied "you know your sister can go overboard on things, this was one of them. She roped me into it too." Rory just smiled brightly at Emerson.

"That smile is creeping me out Ror. I have a date in a few minutes so I don't have a whole lot of time; luckily I got ready early enough. I was so excited about passing that I had to do something, getting ready was it." Luke and Lorelai appeared in the foyer where they were all standing.

"Rory, did you bring in the book for your mom?" Logan asked suddenly.

"I thought you did."

"Nope, Emma will you do me a huge favor and run out to Rory's car and get the book that's on the passenger seat."

"Yeah, sure." She pulled open the door and walked outside, everyone stared after her. "OH! MY! GOD!" She screamed, pulling an aging Babette out of the house. She ran back towards the house, "This is the car from the lot!" She shrieked.

"Yeah, it is." Rory said simply.

"Rory, the car from the lot! The one I fell in love with!" Emerson was still screeching.

"Boy am I glad this is the right one then. That would have sucked if we got the wrong one." Logan joked with her.

"Wait! This is mine? You and Rory bought me a car?" Emerson said trying to figure out the catch. Everyone just nodded. "Mom? Dad? Is that okay? Can they just do that?" She asked looking at Luke and Lorelai.

"This is their payment for all the times you babysat and never accepted money from them, and why you got a small gift for your birthday." Luke explained. "It was all Rory's idea, she's been talking about it for months."

"But we only went to the dealership like four days ago."

"Well, these things take a little planning. Hey, you got a car, go back to that, don't question it, everyone said it's okay, celebrate it kid!" Rory said. And Emerson ran towards her and Logan and pulled them both into a huge hug.

"You're all insured kid, you can take it for a drive whenever you want to." Luke informed her. Emerson hugged both her parents too before getting into the car and taking it for a short drive before her date showed up.

"How was your date last night Emerson?" Luke asked as Emerson walked into the kitchen.

"God Daddy, he was so boring. We went to dinner and all he could talk about was cars, and we all know how excited I am about my new car, God I love Rory, but come on talking to your date about cars? That's just ridiculous. Do I strike you as someone who gives a crap about a car that's not hers?"

"No Emerson, you certainly do not." Luke teased. "So no more Beckham?"

"Unless my car breaks down, which it shouldn't for years to come, then no."

"Good, wasn't a huge fan of him myself."

"Daddy you aren't a huge fan of any boys that I date." She said as he set a plate of food down in front of her.

"Hmm…insightful. Love ya kid, but your Momma is hungry and I have to get this up to her, before she starves to death." Luke said mocking Lorelai's earlier dramatic performance.

"Love ya too Daddy. I have to go to the school for the paper today, so I won't be around much."

"Well eat your breakfast, god only knows what you'll eat for lunch." He called to her before going up the stairs.

"Oh, you're so good to me." Lorelai said, eyes still closed, as soon as she smelled the food and coffee.

"Yeah, I know." Luke said kissing her softly after he set the food on the nightstand. "Did

I tell you I am having lunch with Rory today?"

"You did not. How come she never wants to have dinner with me?" Lorelai pouted.

"Because you never call and invite her to lunch or dinner."

"Oh yeah."

"Anyways, I am going to the diner for a little bit before lunch then I am meeting Rory. Want me to bring you back anything?"

"Of course, you know I'm always hungry. I'll be at the Inn though so bring it by there! Thank you Love Muffin."

"Lorelai, Love Muffin is that necessary? I let you get away with Lukey half the time. That's bad enough. Now eat your breakfast and I'll see you at the diner for coffee." Luke gave her a quick kiss and left.

Luke met Rory at a small restaurant outside of Hartford at noon, Luke knowing Rory and Lorelai's inability to be on time had told Rory quarter to.

"Hey Dad!" Rory said as she hugged Luke tightly.

"Hey Rory, how are you doing?" He asked as they walked into the restaurant.

"Pretty good, I am so overwhelmed with work right now it's ridiculous."

"That's not good." They were interrupted as a hostess brought them to a table. "So why is work so overwhelming? Do I need to talk to your boss, put him in a headlock, and force him to let you take some vacation?" Luke joked.

"Well Dad, I am pretty sure that Logan could take you and he has been begging me to take some vacation time, but he can't take off. I don't want to take any time off if Logan's not there with me. What am I going to do sit at home doing nothing?"

"If Logan is telling you to take time off Ror, you must need it. He is a workaholic and is appalled if people take time off, but he's pushing you into it? That's just weird. How are things at home?"

"Eli is driving me nuts. She is turning into a little brat; we have nannies who were driven out of the house by a ten year old. She just doesn't behave right now, the only time I see her behave is at your house." Rory sighed.

"Wow, what's going on with her? She has always been such a good kid." Luke said surprised.

"I don't know, I think it's her friends, she sees how they all act and get their way, so now she's trying it." Rory said under her breath.

"I don't know what to tell you kid, Emerson never acted like that at that age she was still in public schools thanks to your mom. But I doubt all of her friends are brats, anything else it could be?" Luke reasoned.

"No not all the kids that go to her school are snotty, most have more manners and behave better than I do. There's that one kid though that she spends her time with that is just a little nightmare." Rory shuddered at the thought of this little girl.

"So she's just bratty all the time now?" Luke asked so confused, this was not his area. Lorelai was so much better at giving parenting advice.

"Yes, well maybe not, Logan said she is super well behaved every time he is around."

"Could it be that maybe you and Logan are working too much and she just wants your attention?" Luke asked. Rory looked at him stunned, she knew Luke was a good dad, but she didn't expect him to be good with the advice. Luke took her silence as a negative. "No? Okay, well maybe she doesn't like the idea of a nanny. Just talk to the kid, she'll tell you what's going on."

"Dad, you are a brilliant man you know that?" Luke blushed a little. "Boy am I glad we had this talk. I think it might be about the time Logan and I have been spending at the papers perfecting things."

"Well there, problem solved. What good is a Dad if he can't solve his kid's problems?" Luke teased.

"You think you're being sarcastic, but really a man who can't solve his kids' problems doesn't deserve the title of Dad." Rory teased back, just as their food came.

"Alright, eat your food. Tell me again how you talked me into the bacon cheeseburger."

"It's not just any bacon cheeseburger Dad, it's the bacon _double _cheeseburger. And it was the Gilmore charm, you know you can't resist it, never have been able to." Rory smiled that beautiful Lorelai smile and Luke just chuckled happily.

Luke loved it when she smiled like that, it was that genuine smile, that one that said "that was funny", or "I am so amused". She had Lorelai's smile, it lit up the room, and there was no faking that smile, it just screamed happy. Emerson, Eli and Ez all had that smile. It was the most beautiful trait Lorelai had and he was glad it was passed down. He blushed a little when he realized he was staring at her, but Rory didn't notice.

Rory just smiled at him, he didn't know it but she was just as enthralled with his laugh. She could remember a time when she never heard him laugh, let alone saw him smile. She loved that laugh, it was gruff and real, it made her feel safe and protected. She knew that he really meant it. The sound was so soothing, just knowing how happy he was made her happy. She didn't know how it was possible, but Ez's laugh mirrored Luke's. She brought it back to the nature vs. nurture argument. Either way, that laugh just astounded her, it was such a real and happy laugh, it conveyed pure happiness.

Luke would have never guessed he could be this happy with his life. He had amazing kids, grandkids and a beautiful wife. He also never would have guessed that one smile could evoke so many emotions and thoughts in him. But every time he saw Rory smile like that he was just amazed at the way she turned out, and how Lorelai had done it on her own. That smile just surprised him in so many ways.

At sixteen Rory wouldn't have guessed that her mother and Luke would get married and be this happy, but they were, and that gave her so much hope for life. She had found love early in life, and as happy as she and Logan were, she didn't think she or anyone could be as happy as Luke and Lorelai were.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

It's a little shorter than the last few have been, sorry. I also realize the ending was a little abrupt, but I'm really not that concerned.

This chapter has a finality to it I know, but most of the chapters do in case I don't do anymore. I hate it when people just stop writing so I try to wrap up each chapter. Just know that this probably isn't the end.

Review! My review count and hits are down and that sucks. So review, review, review!

It's a pretty blueish button, I know you want to hit it!….Dirty!


	7. The First

Author's Note:

**Story format and style change! **I am hoping this encourages reviews, no more nice rounded out chapters. I've noticed stories of this sort have the most reviews, so you now get shorter chapters and no more nice finishes.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Her bare feet dangled just above the water, she was leaning forward, her hands gripping the edge, and her tears slowly fell one by one in to the water. Suddenly she heard heavy footsteps.

"How'd you know?" she asked quietly.

"I always know Em. And I may have called your mom, she filled me in and I knew you'd be here." He sat next to her.

"When I was just a little kid, every time Jess came to visit us he brought me here, he showed me how quiet it could be and how beautiful it was at night. It's the only place I know where I can get any thinking done." He had heard this story many times before, but he just listened patiently. "Remember when we ran away when I was five? Your mom was so mad! I don't think I have ever seen my dad so freaked out." She laughed a little at the memory.

"What about the time when you told your mom you were staying at my house and my mom that Martha was staying at yours? They work together and are best friends and you thought they wouldn't figure it out. I had to come warn you that they were on their way."

"See Davey, you've always been there for me, even eight years ago, always looking out for me." Emerson linked her arm through his, and laid her head on his shoulder. "Why are you always there?"

"Because I love you kid. Wanna tell me about this one?" He asked; they had done this before.

"Why does this always happen? Am I my mom? I can't keep a man for more than a few months? This one stuck around for almost a year, I think I may have loved him."

"Em that was a little harsh on your mom, look at what she has now. She was just holding out waiting for the right guy, what's wrong with being like her when it comes to men? And you didn't love him Em, you loved the idea of him." He kind of pushed her head with his and then rested it on hers.

"No, I didn't. I guess you're right, I do want to be my mom, she is so happy. Will I ever get that Davey?"

"Of course you will." He whispered into her hair, he kissed her head and then went back to resting his head on hers. "But it took your mom almost forty years to find it, your eighteen, you've got plenty of time left." This made her smile a little.

"Davey?"

"Yeah?"

"I leave for school in a month. That's so crazy." She said looking up at the moon.

"Remember how we used to talk about going to school when we were younger? I promised you I wouldn't move away." For the first time Emerson realized why Davey went to Southern Connecticut State, it was far from his dream school. She picked up her head and looked at him.

"You went to a school close enough to home because of a promise you made me when you were thirteen and I was nine? UCLA was your dream!" He just looked straight ahead. "Davey Belleville you are the stupidest man alive!" She shoved him a little.

"I never go back on a promise." He said simply while shrugging his shoulders.

"You are a stupid, stupid man." She sighed.

"Call me stupid one more time and you're going in the lake." He grinned.

"You wouldn't dare." Emerson said, but backed up a little.

"I wouldn't? You obviously don't know me as well as I thought you did."

"Davey, you went to a school that wouldn't have been your first choice if you didn't promise me something when I was nine."

"The thing is, four years later when I was looking at schools you reminded me I promised you that. You were my best friend, which is sad, but you were, and I promised you, I couldn't let you down."

"Davey you are just stup-" before she could even finish the word he had shoved her in the lake.

"David Edward Belleville! I cannot believe you!" Emerson screamed as she surfaced, Davey still sat on the edge of the bridge laughing hysterically now.

With one good pull on Davey's leg, Emerson had him in the lake too. He resurfaced laughing hard.

"I should have expected that from you, I know your mom and sister." Emerson just giggled.

"Well as long as we are wet we might as well make the most of it." She said splashing at Davey. She ducked down under the water before he could splash her back. She swam over to the shore.

"Hey I thought we were having fun?" Davey called after her.

"We are but if I keep swimming in these clothes I am going to drown from the weight of them." Davey had barely heard what she said; his eyes were fixated on her body as she stripped down to her bra and panties.

"What are you doing? This is Stars Hollow, people talk." Davey yelled out, still not able to take his eyes off of her.

"Exactly, it's Tuesday night in Stars Hollow. The 24-hour mini mart just closed 20 minutes ago." She said rolling her eyes and wading back into the warm water.

Realizing that she made a good point he swam to the shore and stripped down to his boxers and then ran back into the water, picking Emerson up and carrying her a few feet, and throwing her into the water again.

She giggled and the two played in the water having a good time until they couldn't stand the wrinkles anymore. Emerson had forgotten all about her latest flop of a relationship.

"Emerson Grace Gilmore Danes!" Boomed down the stairs.

"Shit." She whispered under her breath. She frantically tried to fix her hair and make her clothes look less wet. "Yeah Daddy?" She asked as soon as she saw him appear at the top of the stairs.

"It's three o'clock in the morning!"

"I know Daddy, but Davey came to talk to me, and he made me feel so much better, and then we just got to talking-"

"Why are you wet?" He cut her off.

"Davey pushed me in the lake." She said nervously. "And then we did some swimming, that's why I am home so late, Davey just wanted to make me feel better."

"You've been gone for six hours. You left here at nine."

"I know, but I got there and it took Davey an hour and a half to meet me there, and then we talked for a while, and then we swam. I'm sorry. I won't let it happen again Daddy." She knew Luke was a sucker for an apology that sounded almost childlike so she did her best.

"Alright, get to bed." He said as he stepped aside so she could pass him. She gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and went to her room. Luke slowly walked back to the room he shared with Lorelai.

"So, what was her excuse?"

"She and Davey were talking." Luke said as he climbed in bed. "She looked really nervous."

"I don't know Luke, those two are basically a younger us, and you are okay with our eighteen year old daughter staying out until three in the morning with a twenty two year old man? Why was she nervous though? She knows you wouldn't punish her, you never have." Luke just rolled his eyes, he couldn't argue, it was true.

"Lorelai like you said, she's eighteen, what am I supposed to do ground her?"

"Alright we all know all she's gotta do is throw a Daddy in her apology and she's done with any form of punishment, so age doesn't matter there buddy." Lorelai teased.

"Our baby is eighteen Lorelai, she's going to be moving away." Luke all of a sudden turned serious.

"I know hun, but she's got to go to school. It happens to the best of us, our kids grow up." Lorelai teased again. "Night babe," she leaned over and kissed him then turned onto her side, he cuddled up close behind her.

Emerson sat in her room debating whether or not to call Rory, she finally deiced she had to tell someone and picked up the phone.

"Hello?" A groggy voice came over the phone.

"Logan?" Emma's voice went shaky, which catapulted Logan into awakeness.

"Em? Sweetheart? Are you okay? Are your parents okay?" Logan said alarmed into the phone. Emerson could hear Rory in the background asking Logan what was going on.

"Logan, I need to talk to Rory, everything here is fine." Emerson said a little more calmly, she heard the phone shift hands and then Rory's voice came over the line.

"Emerson?"

"Rory, I think I screwed things up big time." Emerson said on the verge of tears.

"Logan, I'm going to go into the living room and talk to her." Emerson overheard Rory tell Logan.

"Is she okay? It's 3:30 in the morning, and she needs you that badly now?"

"Yeah Logan, she does, just go back to sleep." Rory kissed him lightly on the lips and left the room. "Sorry Em, now tell me what's going on."

"Well, I broke up with Aiden earlier and I really like him, so I went to the bridge to think. I was there for an hour and a half by myself, and then Davey shows up. He sits with me and we just talk. He made me forget about Aiden, and made me smile like he always does. Then we start talking about school. Rory he gave up UCLA for me. He stayed in Connecticut because he promised me when I was nine he wouldn't move away."

"Kid, he loves you. He always has. He has never thought of you as a little sister like most guys would have, he's always seen you as a best friend, with potential for more."

"But that's just stupid." Emerson rolled her eyes.

"Emerson, you've always seen him as a really good friend, and you've always known that friendship grows into love. You know that."

"He's four years older than I am."

"You know that's not that big of a deal."

"So, I called him stupid, and he threw me in the lake." Emerson changed the subject back, frustrated that it had gotten so off topic.

"He did not." Knowing that Emerson didn't want to talk about it she allowed the subject change, besides she was too tired for that type of disagreement.

"So I pulled him in. We were having a really good time. I stripped down to underwear, Rory!" Rory knew they were getting somewhere now, the panic was back in Emerson's voice.

"Em, it's like a bikini, you wear one every time you swim, big deal." Rory was always the voice of reason.

"He stripped down to his boxers!"

"Again, basically swim trunks."

"He just stared at me Rory." Emerson said almost appalled.

"Because your hot Em." Rory teased.

"Rory, we kissed." Emerson whispered out.

"You did not!" Rory gasped.

"We did, right there in the lake, pitch black outside, in our underwear, we kissed." Emerson took a deep breath. "Rory, it was good too."

"Told ya." Rory smiled.

Emerson stayed quiet for almost a full minute, Rory could here her breathing into the phone, and then all of a sudden:

"Rory, I slept with him."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Thus concluding our first cliffhanger-like ending. Rory and Emerson will finish their conversation in the next chapter.

If you really liked the other style and format let me know, if enough of you prefer it that way I will go back.

And this is bugging me:

Agh! Why can't people be creative on their own? There is a new author that has basically my penname, yeah, you added numbers, but why not come up with something else so you aren't confusing people! I get confused every time I see it, so it must not just be me!

-End Rant-

Let me know what you think!

Review, Review, Review!


	8. The Dad

Sorry it took so long to get this up, but I am having serious computer problems. So the chapters may take a while, but I will write them when I get access to others' computers. On with the show!

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Emerson stayed quiet for almost a full minute, Rory could hear her breathing into the phone, and then all of a sudden:

"Rory, I slept with him."

"Emerson!" Rory shrieked.

"I know, Rory, I know!"

"You slept with him?" Rory asked still in complete shock.

"Oh god Rory!"

"Well, I told you he liked you." Rory said simply, letting the Lorelai in her slip out.

"Rory, I slept with my best friend, a twenty-two-year-old guy, in the middle of Stars Hollow!"

"Oh, yeah, that is bad, hopefully no one saw."

"Oh my god Rory!" Emerson yelled as loudly as she could into the phone without attracting attention. "What if someone did see? Oh god Rory, I am so stupid!"

"No, you aren't Em, you love him."

"No Rory, I'm stupid, what if Daddy finds out."

"Oh." Was all Rory could say, knowing it would be bad.

"No, not oh, Rory, that would be so bad! Daddy would kill him. And it wasn't his fault Rory, he was so nice."

"He was nice?" Rory double checked.

"Yeah he was."

Her giggles could be heard from a ways away, they sounded so happy. Her voice carried pure delight.

"David Belleville put me down right now! No, not-" Emerson was cut off as she fell into the lake with a splash. She resurfaced a second later her voice serious, but her eyes laughing. "Oh, you are so funny Davey, but you will pay for that! Throwing me in the lake, twice, Davey, twi-" He cut her off the only way he knew to effectively shut a Gilmore girl up, he kissed her square on the lips.

It took a second to figure out what was going on, but when she did, she didn't hold back. He was surprised that she responded like she did. He pulled away and looked her in the eyes, she stepped closer to him and took his lips with her own. She kissed him tentatively at first, but then got into it.

He picked her up and held her close to his body before moving them to the shore. He lay her gently on the sand. And pulled back from the kiss again, looking for any sort of fear or hint that this wasn't okay. He saw nothing of the sort so went back to kissing her, and she wasn't holding back at all.

He stopped immediately wen he felt her put her hand on his chest and push lightly.

"Are you okay Em?" He asked instantly concerned.

"Davey, I'm fine. I just..I'm just a little nervous."

"Nervous for what Em? We don't have to do anything you don't want to."

"I'm nervous because of how bad I want to." She said before leaning up and capturing his lips again. He put his hand behind her head and gently lowered her back onto the ground.

"And that's how it happened. I think it was entirely my fault. He wouldn't have unless I gave him the okay." Emerson was panicking again.

"Em, relax, as much as I think you probably should have waited, you were with someone you trust completely, and love. You may not have been dating him, but, hey, at least he wasn't married. You'll be able to look back on this and it won't be so bad. I can't tell you how much I regret being with a married man. This is so not about me, but at least you were with a decent man, unlike the unworthy man I was with. Emerson, it will be okay, I promise."

"Things will be weird between us now."

"Em, did you happen to think about why you held out so long with your boyfriend, but with Davey you wanted it so bad."

"No, I didn't I just needed someone last night."

"You know that's not true, you needed Davey like always, to hold your hand and talk to you. You wanted him because you love him." Emerson tsk-ed but had no come back for that.

"Well kid, you seem to have calmed down slightly. You need to go to bed so tomorrow when Dad yells at you you'll be ready. I love you kid, and as weirded out you are right now, it wasn't a mistake. You should have waited, but it will all work out." And with that Rory hung up.

Emerson hardly slept that night, she was thinking over everything Rory said. She thought over everything that happened and everything that did happen. And then was kept up most of the night by the thought of someone maybe having seen them.

Seven a.m. sharp a still slightly angry Luke pounded on the door letting Emerson know she better get up.

"God Daddy! It's seven why do I need to be up?" She yelled annoyed through the door.

"Because baby, you broke the rules last night, so now you get to deal with the consequences." Luke said opening the door.

"Is Momma even up yet?" Luke loved waking Emerson up, she was a little bit sweeter than Lorelai was, although not much, but she sounded just like a little girl again calling Lorelai Momma. He shot Emerson a look. "Right it's seven a.m. why would she be up. So what are these consequences?"

"Get dressed and meet me at the diner." Emerson smiled, she helped out at the diner a lot in summer, never before ten though.

"Daddy what are you doing home?" Emerson asked sleepily.

"Waking up my little trouble maker." He winked. "Be there in half an hour."

Emerson just smiled at her Dad. As much as he tried to be a hard ass, he just couldn't. She had always had him whipped, just like her Momma did. She got ready quickly and headed over to the diner.

"Alright Luke! I'm here." He shot her a dirty look and she just smiled.

"Well Princess Emerson, for that you can do some dishes for me." He teased and she pouted. "Not gonna work, we are running out of plates, place has been crazy today." He walked over to her, handed her an apron gave her a kiss on the head and lightly shoved her in the direction of the kitchen.

"You got me out of bed at before the ass crack of dawn to do dishes? I cannot believe my own father would be cruel enough for that. Where is child services when you need em." Emerson said dramatically as she walked away.

"Sweetpea, you're eighteen, they can't do anything for ya anymore." Luke called after her. "And watch your mouth darling!" Luke teased.

The diner watched in delight as the exchange between father and daughter took place. Many could hardly believe the transformation Luke had gone through, but those people just waited until his family wasn't around and Luke went back into his old self.

Luke eventually came into the kitchen to give himself a break from dealing with the "local color", and sent Caesar out to take orders.

"So Emma Grace, are you getting excited for school?" She just smiled at this, he hadn't called her that in so long.

"Yeah Daddy, I am, I'm going to miss this place."

"This looney bin?" He asked incredulously. "Em, you're not going that far away, and you have that beautiful car that your generous sister bought you, so you can come visit whenever you choose."

"I know, but it will still be different."

"You gotta grow up sometime."

"This from the man who was yelling at mom last night about me growing up." Luke's face turned bright red.

"So, do you have most of what you need?" Luke said changing the subject slightly.

"Yeah, Mom's been helping me get everything."

"Good. You can leave if you want, there's a lull going on right now."

"Wow, Dad. You never were good with the punishment were you? I've barely been here for an hour."

"But I got you out of bed at seven this morning. I know you well enough to know that would have been punishment enough if you would have gone to bed earlier than three." Luke grinned at her.

"I'll hang out here with you some more." She smiled at him. "Well, until I find something better to do."

"Ouch, Em." He smiled at her.

"Well, dishes are as close to being done as they are going to get while there are still people eating. So, I am going to join the world of the living and relieve Caesar from taking orders. Love ya Daddy!" She called sweetly as she left the kitchen.

About fifteen minutes later Lorelai showed up in the diner for breakfast before work.

"Luke!" She yelled loudly as soon as she was in the door.

"Mom, he's in the kitchen helping with the cooking."

"Em? I thought you would still be in bed."

"Nope, Dad woke me up by seven to have me come in."

"Ooh, Cool Hand, laying the law done." Lorelai said impressed.

"He gave me the okay to leave about twenty minutes ago."

"And Daddy beats out Cool hand." Lorelai giggled as Luke came out of the kitchen.

"Hey you would have considered it punishment for me to wake you up at seven, why doesn't it count for your daughter?" Luke asked before leaning over the counter for a kiss. "Rory?"

"Huh?" Lorelai asked confused.

"Hey mom!"

"What are you doing here?"

"Well nice to see you too." Rory joked. "Anyways, I came to see my little sister. She called me at three in the morning last night, so I thought I would make sure everything was okay." Emerson threw a dirty look Rory's way, and Luke's head shot up.

"Why did you call Rory?" Luke asked suspiciously.

"Yeah, I did, it's no big deal. I just felt so guilty about being late and I needed a female perspective on my break up and Davey." She knew she shouldn't have said anything about Davey.

"What about Davey?" Luke asked again, he knew his daughters well, they were keeping something from him.

"We were just talking about college, and he told me he promised me twice he wouldn't go to college far away so he didn't." She knew she probably shouldn't have said anything, but it was better than the truth, she also knew that Luke would have a soft spot for Davey knowing that he did so much to avoid hurting her.

"Hey Dolls!" Babette said as she and Patty walked into the diner.

"I hear little Emma Danes bagged that handsome son of Sookie's." Patty said winking at Emerson.

"What are you taking about Patty?" Emerson asked nervously while Luke's eyes almost bore a hole in her back.

"Well, I was taking a little stroll last night and I saw you and Davey swimming." Luke relaxed at little at that. "That was some kiss he gave you too, picking you up like that. It was so cute, I heard from Babette there was something going down in the gazebo, so I had to hurry off, but that was some kiss though sweetheart." Luke was more tense now, but Emma relaxed a little. "That boy looks good in a pair of boxers." Patty said as she was walking away.

Emma just closed her eyes and took a breath, if she heard it, Luke heard it. She looked back at him quickly, and by the look on his face he had definitely heard.

"I'm sorry, what did she just say? She better not have been talking about last night Emerson Grace Gilmore Danes." Emerson almost giggled, her name was a good yelling name, bellowing it out, but when used in a sentence, it was just too long. Shit, she took to long to answer and now he was more mad. "Emerson, tell me you weren't swimming in you underwear." Luke whispered the last word so quietly that Emerson didn't even hear it she just guessed what it was.

"Would you have preferred I skinny dipped or drown? My clothes were too heavy, and I really didn't feel like going naked." She knew she was digging herself into a hole.

"Luke, it's like a bathing suit. Her bikinis are basically the same." Lorelai tried to calm Luke down a little.

"I do not want to be thinking or hearing about my daughter's swimming attire last night. So we are all going to drop it, but do not for one minute think that I am not mad at you."

And as a testament to the worst timing ever, that was the minute that Davey Belleville chose to walk into the diner. Emerson and Rory just looked at each other. Luckily somehow the diner did not notice, not even Patty or Babette.

"What are you doing in here?" Luke spat out as soon as he saw him. Davey panicked, he knew people had seen them kissing last night, but what had made Luke this mad.

"I'm here for breakfast, sir." Davey knew it was always good to throw sir in there when Luke was this mad.

"Are you sure you're not here because of my daughter's underwear?" Luke hissed trying not to attract attention. Davey's eyes just widened, he was really confused. "Keep your pants on when you are near my daughter, and if you kiss her _ever_ again both of you had _better_ be fully dressed."

Davey quickly looked over at Emerson, silently asking if Luke knew, Emerson shook her head almost imperceptibly. Relief washed over Davey's features, and his whole body relaxed a little.

Luke had gone back into the kitchen and although Lorelai looked a little pissed, he knew she wasn't a problem.

"Oh, my mom told me to tell you not to eat here, she has a new recipe she wants to try out on you." Lorelai's face lit up and she hopped off the stool. She yelled goodbye to Luke not wanting to bring him back out into the dining room. Davey walked over to the stool Emerson was sitting on, put a hand on her back and kissed the back of her head before whispering in her ear.

"Hey! Sorry you got home so late last night. I'd tell your dad it was my fault but he seems to already now." She giggled at him, and he grinned back. "Your sister is staring at us." He whispered into Emerson's ear again.

"Rory, knock it off." Emerson annoyed looking over to Rory.

"I can't you guys are just too cute, and you look happy!" Rory squealed. "I told you things wouldn't be different after it happened." She was about to say more, but Luke walked out of the kitchen carrying food for both Emerson and Rory.

"Davey, if you don't take your hand off my daughter and take at least two steps back I am going to have to make sure it won't happen again." Davey was three feet away before he even finished the sentence.

"Daddy! I want him that close, now he is going to sit down next to me and you are going to go get him some breakfast." Luke looked at her surprised, but obeyed, shaking his head the whole way.

"Still going to deny that you have him wrapped around your little finger?" Rory giggled out. Emerson just smiled back at her.

"So where are Eli and Ez today?"

"Their daddy took them on a quick trip to New York to see their aunt and uncle."

"Oh, so how is Eli doing in school? I haven't talked to her lately since I've been so busy with college and stuff. You should let me come over and babysit sometime soon.

"She is doing well. I'll take you up on your babysitting offer for sure. It sounds like a plan Em. I'll let you know, but for now I have to get to work. Love ya sis. Love ya Dad!" And with that she was off.

"So, David, when we are done here what do you want to do? Do you have plans for today?"

"Nah, your mom has been giving me days off lately so I can enjoy my last summer before I enter the real workforce. And we could go down to the lake and just sit, or we could go to the BWR, I could even drive you into Hartford to go shopping I know how much you like to shop." Davey said happily while teasing Emerson.

"Alright, let's stop at my house first so that I can change, I can't go anywhere looking like this."

"You've seen your mom and sister before right? They're both unbelievably gorgeous right?"

Emerson was confused, but still nodded her head slowly. "You have that gene, you look good no matter what."

"Just let me go home and change, will you?"

Davey walked her home, the two giggling and joking the whole way.

"Alright, I will be right down. It should only take me a second." Emerson said as she ran up the stairs, she was back down in a matter of about two minutes.

"Wow, you look hot." Emerson just rolled her eyes, but did a little turn as she walked within inches of him.

"You've seen me naked and this turns you on?" She teased him. He reached out and set his hands on her hips and pulled her to him. They hadn't discussed anything relationship wise, but they were happy and having fun right now so they didn't really care.

Emerson pushed him down on to the couch and climbed on top of him, kissing him hard. He started pulling up her shirt, and quickly threw it on the floor. By the time they realized someone else was in the room it was too late.

"Emerson Ga-Race Gilmore Danes! Get off of him!"

Yup, she definitely had a good yelling name.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Did anyone else think that last line was extremely dirty?

Review! Please! I'll love you forever!


	9. The Start

I finally have Word back! Here's the updated chapter, it's about twice as long now. And I fixed all of the errors!

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
Emerson pushed him down on to the couch and climbed on top of him, kissing him hard. He started pulling up her shirt, and quickly threw it on the floor. By the time they realized someone else was in the room it was too late.

"Emerson Ga-Race Gilmore Danes! Get off of him!"

Yup, she definitely had a good yelling name.

"Daddy." Emerson whispered after her head whipped around. Her father was just standing there, face red, that one vein about ready to pop out of his forehead, and the other two from his neck. She could practically see him shaking he was so mad. She quickly scrambled off of Davey and frantically put her shirt back on.

"Get. Out. Of. My. House." Luke said to Davey, it was eerie, his voice was even and controlled, with a pseudo-calm tone to it. Davey practically ran out of the house after casting a glance at Emerson.

"Daddy I'm sorry." When he looked back at her his face just got red and that vein started throbbing again. He didn't say a word; he just turned and walked away. "Daddy I'm so sorry!" Emerson was pleading now for any sort of reaction from him. She had never seen him so mad.

She sat there not knowing what to do, should she call Rory, should she talk to Davey, or should she just stay there and do nothing. She sat there for an hour before any decision was made, although it wasn't her decision.

"Em?" Lorelai said as she walked into the house. She saw Emerson look at her from the couch. "Babe? Your dad told me. Well really he screamed to me what happened."

"Momma, I'm sorry!" Emerson broke down and cried.

"Babe, why are you crying?" Lorelai asked as she sat down nest to her and hugged her close.

"He was so mad Momma, he wouldn't even talk to me." She said between sobs.

"He's just disappointed Em, so am I, but he'll come around."

"Momma, I didn't have a shirt on." Emerson was still sobbing.

"Yeah, I'm sure that didn't make him very happy, Sweetheart, I promise he will get over it." She waited a little until Emerson's sobs quieted a little. "So now, tell me about Davey, and when did this all happen."

"Last night at the lake, we were just talking about another one of my failed relationships, and he told me that he didn't go to UCLA for me. I called him stupid and then he pushed me in the lake, so as long as we were wet, I thought it would be fun to swim a little. And that's when we first kissed." Emerson looked up to see her mom's reaction.

"And that's why you were so nervous last night?"

"How did you know I was nervous?" Emerson asked perplexed.

"Your dad told me."

"I guess. I just thought that things would get weird after."

"That's not why and we both know it." Lorelai said almost threateningly.

"What are you talking about?" Emerson asked getting nervous again, her mom knew. She just had to look at Lorelai's face to know she knew. "How do you know?"

"I know Davey has always been protective of you, but not like he was this morning. You were really nervous about Rory being here, and Patty and Babette. Besides that, the whole underwear thing. And I may have questioned Rory about it until she finally told me my suspicions were correct." Emerson made a face and was about to say something, but Lorelai cut her off. "It took me almost an hour to get it out of her. You know how exhausting I can be." Lorelai flashed Emerson a grin.

"It got all screwed up Mom! And now Daddy hates me. You didn't tell him did you?" Emerson asked panicked.

"Em, you know your dad doesn't hate you he just doesn't want you to grow up. And no, I didn't tell him, I think this is one of those things we don't tell him until after your married, or maybe never. Now go call Davey, make sure your Dad didn't go after him, and that if he did he's still alive. I have to go to work, I love you babe."

Emma spent the rest of the afternoon on the phone with Davey who had locked himself in his room, it kept him away from both of his parents and both of Emerson's. Luke had gone to the inn to tell Lorelai everything, Lorelai brought him into the kitchen to keep his yelling away from her customers, but that also happened to be where Sookie was. Who was not that please with the situation, Emerson and Sookie were really close. And when Jackson found out, he wasn't as angry, but he wasn't pleased.

After she got off the phone with Davey, she drove over to Rory's, she needed a little girl talk.

"I heard Stars Hollow isn't so friendly today." Rory smiled as she opened the door for her little sister. The two walked into the kitchen and sat down at the table.

"No, no it's not. Have you ever made Dad so mad he wouldn't even talk to you?" Emerson questioned.

"No, but I have made Mom so made she wouldn't, and you know how hard it is for Mom to keep her mouth shut," Rory joked. "However, Mom is stubborn and had quite a temper when it came to Grandma."

"You know that vein that only Taylor can get to pop out of his head? And the two on his neck that Kirk brings out?" Rory nodded. "Yeah all three of those popped out for this."

"You're his baby. Logan will be the same way if anything like this happens to Eli, but I pray to God it doesn't."

"Sookie and Jackson are almost as mad as Dad at Davey. And it's not even his fault." Emerson complained.

"You babe, took my place as Stars Hollow's Princess. It was the same when I got into that car accident, everyone blamed it on Jess. And you and Sookie have always been close; she is protective of you just like the rest of Stars Hollow. It will pass, I promise. I'm sorry to cut out so quickly, you can stay here for a while if you want, but Logan asked me to meet him, so he sent the jet back for me. Just lock up before you leave." She got up, kissed Emma on the cheek, grabbed her bags and headed out the door. "Love ya, Em! It will all work out."

Emerson hung out at Rory's for a little bit, but knew she would have to go home sometime, she was not looking forward to it though. She took her time getting ready to go and walking to her car, and even driving back, but eventually ended up getting home at the same time as Luke making for a very awkward moment. Luke cast a short glance her way, but continued walking in the house saying nothing.

It had been three days since Luke had spoken to Emerson, and three days since Emma had talked to Davey. Things in the house were tense and Emma couldn't bring herself to talk to Davey since things were so bad with Luke.

"Dad." It came out much rougher than she had intended, but she had had enough, Luke was going to talk to her damnit. She succeeded in startling him, but got on response. She was even more frustrated now, "Why is this such a big deal? I'm eighteen, an adult, and we were only kissing." Ooh she got his attention now, his head whipped around and he breathed in slowly before exploding.

"Just kissing?" His face was already bright red, she had definitely pissed him off good. "You didn't have a fucking shirt on Emerson!"

Emerson sat shocked for a second, she could not remember Luke ever yelling at anyone like that, let alone using the "f-word" not even at Taylor or Kirk. She had never in her eighteen years seen him this upset.

"Daddy." She just barely breathed out; she was actually kind of scared of him right now.

"Don't fuckin' Daddy me Emerson!" Luke bellowed.

Lorelai knew this argument was coming, it had been in the making since Emerson started dating, but she too was surprised at how angry Luke was, she had never seen him this upset before. Lorelai looked at her baby, and could see she was actually scared of Luke right now, and that was not okay with her. "Luke." She sent out in a warning tone, but he chose to ignore her and kept yelling.

"You are being stupid! You are going to screw up your life." He roared.

"I'm not going to screw up my life kissing Davey Dad." Emerson finally shrieked back. Lorelai almost smiled, her feistiness was shining through in Emerson, she was almost proud of her for yelling back. However, Em still looked like she was five years old being reprimanded for something she didn't do.

"Emma, don't be so damn naïve!"

"I'm not the one being naïve Luke!" Em yelled back, shocking Luke for a second before he continued his screaming.

"You're going to end up just like your mom!" He screamed. Both Emma and Lorelai were taken aback by this comment.

"How is that Dad? Happy and successful or In love and content?" She fired back. Lorelai was looking less and less thrilled where this was heading.

"No Emerson! You are young and stupid just like she was! You are going to end up pregnant with a loser boyfriend that everyone thought was a good guy until you told him and he walked away!"

"He's a good guy and you know it. And mom's life turned out pretty damn good, so go to hell Luke!" Emerson shrieked before walking out of the house.

Luke turned to Lorelai dumbfounded, "She just told me to go to hell."

"Well it's one of the smartest things that I've ever heard come out of her mouth." Was Lorelai's only response, before she too walked out of the house.

"What the hell just happened?" Luke asked himself outloud.

Lorelai thought about going to Sookie's to make sure that Emerson was okay, but she knew that Emma would be. Davey took really good care of her in these situations, he was Emma's Luke in a way, he was always there. She knew Em wouldn't want to talk to even her yet, so she went to the Inn.

"What are you doing here?" Michel practically shrieked upon seeing her. "Well I shouldn't be surprised, you come in when you want, you leave when you want-"

"Not today Michel." She cut him off. "If Luke calls tell him you haven't seen me." She called walking away.

"I am not your personal answering service!" He yelled after her. He walked to the kitchen to see Sookie. "She's here."

"Ooh the Queen?" Sookie giggled.

"Lorelai." Michel answered annoyed.

"Well, she does work here Michel." Sookie was now getting annoyed.

"Not at 8am and never in her pajamas." Michel said overly sweet. Sookie just ignored him and looked at the clock. He was right; it was 8:15am way to early for Lorelai to be there. "Oh, she's also avoiding that greasy lumberjack of hers" He added quickly before walking away.

Sookie grabbed a cup of coffee and a donut before going in search of Lorelai.

A frantic knocking got Jackson off the couch and over to the door. He opened the door and immediately took in Emerson's appearance. She looked both frazzled and upset to the verge of tears.

"Upstairs in his room, he's still sleeping. Go on up." She walked past him and softly thanked him.

She walked quietly into Davey's room, he was indeed still sleeping. She took off her shoes and crawled into bed with him. Davey instinctively put an arm around her waist and pulled her to him.

Jackson brought the produce delivery to the Inn around 8:45 am. He found both Sookie and Lorelai in the kitchen.

"Hey, is Emerson okay?" He asked Lorelai as soon as he saw her.

"Did she end up in Davey's room?" Jackson just nodded. "She crawl in bed with him?" Another nod. "Then my guess is she's not okay right now, but we all know that by the end of the day with Davey she'll at least be better."

_Flashback_

_Knock. Knock. Knock._

_Sookie opened the door to reveal a clearly upset seven year old._

"_Emerson?"_

"_Hi aunt Sookie, could I please talk to Martha?" She asked sniffling after every word._

"_She's in her room sweetie." Sookie said before letting her in, Emerson ran to Martha's room, and Sookie walked back to the living room where Jackson was._

"_Who was at the door for Martha this late at night?"_

"_Jackson, it's nine it's not that late, and it's Emerson, she's upset about something. I'll call Lorelai and let her know that Emma's here, and then I will go see if she's okay." Sookie said as she walked to the phone. She let Lorelai she was there and that she could just spend the night. After hanging up Sookie walked to Martha's room to see if the girls needed anything. She was surprised to see that both girls were sleeping, Emma had obviously just crawled in bed with Martha, snuggled up and fell asleep._

"_So what was wrong with Em last night?" Sookie asked as soon as she saw Lorelai._

"_I told her to go to bed, but she didn't, so Luke turned off her movie and carried her to her bedroom. He put her in bed and shut the door. She was obviously mad at him, because five minutes later Babette called to say that she had seen Emerson running down the street just a second ago. She said she had already started the phone tree so that people were watching Em, to make sure she was okay. Then Miss Patty called to say that as soon as Babette called she had gone on her "nightly walk" and followed Em to your house. Patty said she called as soon as she saw you let her in. Then you called, and said she was safe. Luke almost passed out when he heard me say 'so she's safe?'. I had been on the phone the whole time using the technology of call waiting. He didn't know what was going on, but I have never seen him so glad he that he lived in such a nosey town." Lorelai giggled out the last sentence effectively ending her babbling._

"_So she was mad at Luke and didn't want to go to you?" Sookie recapped._

"_Exactly," Lorelai agreed._

"_What about Rory?"_

"_Doesn't know her phone number," Lorelai said easily. Sookie just smiled knowingly._

"You know, I kind of wish Em and Martha hadn't grown apart," Lorelai said suddenly. She just received confused looks from both Jackson and Sookie, and then Sookie caught on.

"Oh. Yeah. Me too. Now that they are older and dating or whatever it is they are, this may not be that great."

"They are smarter than that. Em was really upset this morning. What happened with Luke?" Sookie asked abruptly changing the subject.

"We are all mad at Luke today, you to included. And that's part of the reason I am so worried, he was yelling about Davey and Em, and when did she move to Davey's bed? And why have we always been so okay with this?" Lorelai asked realizing it wasn't the most natural thing.

"Richard died, you were busy making the arrangements, Luke was really busy taking care of the diner, Rory was out of the country with Logan, fighting to get back, and Martha was at a friend's cottage for the week." Jackson summarized. Both Lorelai and Sookie were shocked he remembered exactly when she had switched to Davey's bed; he just shrugged in response to their looks.

"Oh, that's right, and she was mad at Luke for a comment he made about my dad, he wasn't just overly busy." Lorelai cleared up, "but that's enough about Luke, you made me forget that we are mad at him."

"Why are we mad at him?" Sookie finally asked, but realized quickly that she shouldn't have as soon as she saw the anger started to slowly rise in Lorelai. Obviously they were really mad at Luke not just mad at him.

"Don't really want to talk about it Sookie" Lorelai said as she walked away.

"She wouldn't be this mad if it was just about Davey and Emerson." Jackson alleged thoughtfully.

"Well thank you, Sherlock." Sookie said while rolling her eyes as she took a plate to the dining room herself. She came back looking slightly worried. "Well looks like we are about to find out what's going on." She said as she sat on a stool, Jackson just looked bewildered, but pulled up a stool and sat down too.

"Michel." Luke said as he walked up to the Inn's front desk. Michel just ignored him and pretended to work. "Michel, where is she?"

"Where is whom? I didn't realize I was expected to be clairvoyant," Michel said exasperated, but at the same time snippily.

"Michel. Today is not the day for this." Luke said, he was losing what little patience he had with Michel. "Is she in her office?"

"Psychic ability is not in my job description," Michel said again. Luke gave him a look that said pain would be very shortly inflicted on his body. "If it were, however, I would be able to tell you she doesn't want to speak with you."

Luke was surprised by this, but still went in search of her. He debated whether to try the kitchen or her office first, but he knew her, she'd be holed up alone in her office.

"Wouldn't do that if I were you." Michel said absently as he returned to his "work".

Luke braced himself to enter the lion's den before knocking. Surprisingly, he had that same feeling he used to get before going to his in-laws house. It was that feeling of unknowing, knowing it wasn't going to go well, but not sure how badly it would go. He knocked softly.

"Come in." She called and he opened the door. She was on the phone with her back to him, it gave him a little more time to compose himself, she finally hung up the phone and saw him. "Stupid Michel." She said under her breath before addressing Luke, "I really don't want to do this right now."

"Do what? Why are you so mad?"

"You're joking right?" She asked incredulously. "All I have to say to you is next time consider your arguments better. Now I have a lot of work to do, so if you could see yourself out that would be much appreciated."

She went back to her work like nothing happened; Luke stared at her for a second before turning and slowly leaving her to her work.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Like I said up top, I finally have Word back so chapters should not be so spread apart. I read through the chapters I had set to go after this one and I decided I did not like them, they were too focused on Luke/Lorelai and this is supposed to be mainly about Em, Rory and Luke, so I have yet to write them.

Tell me what you think of the second half! Review review review!


	10. The Start part 2

It's been a really long time since I have done anything with this story but I already had most of this chapter written, so after getting a recent Favorite story alert I figured I could finish this chapter and post it. The actual Gilmore characters are becoming more and more OOC so I am not sure if I will continue with it, but here' what I have for now. Ejoy.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Luke walked perplexedly back to his diner, muttering to himself. "Alright think Danes, you were angry about finding your daughter-" he shuddered at the mere thought of the position he had found his baby girl in just days before; he was so not ready for this. "Alright back to our yelling match, I was angry, she's young and stupid she's gonna get wait-I couldn't have been that stupid could I?" Luke practically yelled gaining the attention of a few passers-by.

Changing direction Luke began walking back toward his house; he called Caesar and told him he wouldn't be coming back today.

"What's wrong Suga? You're not usually home this time of day." Luke was greeted by Babette as he entered his house.

"Jeez Babette you scared me, what are you doing here?"

"Sorry Kitten, just borrowing some suga. I'm makin Morey some cookies and the first two batches didn't work out." Babette explained, although Luke was hardly listening, he needed to figure out how to get on his wife's good side. "Something wrong Luke?"

That pulled Luke out of his thoughts, Babette rarely called him by his name, "Ah, no Babette, did you find the sugar?"

"Yup, and I'll be on my way. I'll be home if you need anything." Babette offered as she left.

Luke needed to figure out how to apologize to his wife and quick.

Davey woke up around 10am, slightly confused when he felt the weight of someone else in his bed. He smiled instantly realizing that Emerson had come to him for comfort again.

"Emma, wake up." Davey gently shook Emerson awake.

"Don't want to." Came her reply as she pulled a pillow over her head.

"I'll get you coffee." Davey bribed.

"Coffee's not a bribe, shoes are a bribe." Was the muffled response Davey got from under the pillow. Davey laughed and was please to see that she seemed to be in a good mood.

"Alright I'll make the coffee and then you can tell me what caused you to sneak into my bed this morning, not that I really mind. Wait, why has this always been okay with our parents?" Davey asked suddenly confused.

"You ask that every morning you find me here." Emerson giggled back.

"Ah, yes but the actual conversation of it gets lost in the reason why you came, which is normally quite dramatic." Davey teased, Emerson threw a pillow at him as he walked out of the room. "Meet me downstairs in ten." He called back over his shoulder.

Ten minutes later Davey was making breakfast for himself and Emerson and she was sitting quietly at the table. They sat in comfortable silence as they normally did, Davey immersed in his cooking and Emerson lost in her thoughts.

"So, we gonna talk about this or not? I'm betting it was a fight with your oh so friendly dad." Davey approached the topic lightly hoping that today would be one of the days that Emerson would just open up and not be one of the days where she sat quietly all day by his side, watching movies and cuddling on the couch.

"Yup, he's such an ass sometimes." Davey was relieved to hear her say this; this would be one of the days she would open up to him. Although a little concerned about the way she was talking about her dad-that was new.

"What happened Ed?" Emerson just rolled her eyes at the use of the old nickname Davey had given her years ago, which he now only used to make her laugh.

"You are so lame Davey, no one but you thinks that's funny." He stuck his tongue out at her in a playful way and went back to cooking. As he finished he set a plate in front of Emerson and went back to their conversation.

"Spill Emerson."

"Ooh Emerson, I don't hear that from you very often." She joked, prolonging the discussion of details of the fight with her father.

Davey was a little thrown off by her avoidance tactics. Rarely did it take this much to get her to open up to him, normally if she wanted to talk it just came out. He could only assume his name had come up in their argument and that was why she was avoiding.

"Alright Em, you'll feel better if you get it off your chest." Davey was worried about pushing too hard; Emerson was a lot like her mother and sister, you could only push so hard before she retreated.

"Alright fine. He was so mad at me this morning D. I was actually a little scared of him. I know he's harmless but he was just so angry, I've never heard him yell like that before."

"Not even when he yells at Taylor or Kirk?" Davey tried to joke, but when he saw she was serious he changed his approach. "That is pretty bad, but he'll get over it. Things may be rough for a little bit Em, but it'll all work out." Davey tried to reassure her.

"You know D, it's not even that. I know we'll get passed that, but as he was yelling he said some really stupid things."

"Like what Em?"

"He said I was naïve like my mom was and I was going to end up just like her."

"Successful and happy?" Davey asked confused as to where this was going much like Emerson had originally been, that part of Lorelai's life had been so long ago they rarely heard about it.

"I was confused at first too. I'm apparently too much like my mom. I'm 'young and stupid just like she was' and I'm 'going to end up pregnant with a loser boyfriend that everyone thought was a good guy until I told him and he walked away'." Saying them now made her just as angry as she had been when he said them, and they had just been reverberating in her head ever since. Davey was surprised to hear that, Luke was hardly a stupid man.

"Wait he seriously said that? I have a lot of respect for your dad, but that was just plain stupid."

"I know, and what's worse was the look on my mom's face when he said it. It was like she was sixteen again and hearing about how she ruined everyone's life. I couldn't even look at him, I told him to go to hell and I can only imagine that is not going to work for me in anyway."

"Wow Em, I don't know what to say. I've never seen you so protective of your mom. You are a Daddy's Girl through and through and I'm betting that's why this is killing you so much, you found a flaw in your perfect dad. Everyone's parents have flaws Em, it just took you a while to be able to see your dad's." Davey was treading carefully here, knowing how important Emerson's dad was in her life, claiming he wasn't perfect put him in dangerous territory.

"Davey, I know he's not perfect." Emerson countered a little annoyed at the suggestion. "But he's my dad and he disrespected my mother, my mother who is the most amazing woman in the world. Sure, she made had a lapse in judgment years ago, but she worked her tail off to rectify it and make something of herself and forty years later it's still being thrown in her face." Davey had never seen Emerson so angry with her father, although he had always known that she was a fiercely loyal person, he had never seen it used against someone in her family, let alone her father, whom she idolized.

"Em, he was angry, he wasn't thinking."

"Even if he wasn't thinking, it's clearly been on his mind if it just slipped out. Can he really think so lowly of his wife?"

"He's not perfect Em, no one is. And he loves your mom more than most men love their wives. He idolizes her, but having a kid turn up in that situation freaks any parent out." Davey pointed out trying to get her to focus on the fact that everyone makes mistakes.

"He's not perfect, but you don't treat your wife like that."

Luke was pacing around the house trying to figure out exactly what to say to his wife.

"Dammit Danes, you could not have seriously been that stupid." All thoughts about his daughter doing what she was doing were on the back burner now. He had said some pretty stupid things to his wife in all the time that he had known her, but this one took the cake. He remembered the look of shock on his daughter's face when he said it and could only imagine what his wife had looked like.

"Ok, you need a plan, you've had to apologize before, how did you do it then? Rory, call Rory. Wait Rory won't talk to you if she's heard, she'll be just as mad. I've got to apologize to all of them." Luke continued pacing, cursing himself every so often. He rarely talked to himself, but he needed to talk through this, hear any ideas he could come up with to determine their effectiveness.

As he was pacing around the living room the front door flew open.

"Lorelai?" He said quickly almost panicking, he wasn't ready for this- he hadn't formulated a plan.

"Yup." Her answer was short and had a bite to it.

"Lorelai I'm sorry. I didn't mean it like that."

"Well how did you mean it? What is the positive way to spin that my daughter is young and stupid like I was?" She spit her words out, there was venom loaded behind every word.

"God, did I really say that? I wasn't thinking Lorelai. Yeah, it happened to you but you got through it, you made a life for yourself and Rory and a damn good one at that." Luke asked defeated, praying those weren't his words.

"But you did say it Luke, it's gotta be something you think about if it just slips out like that."

"I'm sorry Lorelai. I don't know why I said it or where it came from, I have never thought anything less of you for having a child at sixteen. If anything I respect you more for how you rose to the challenge and raised that little girl into the amazing woman she is without any help. I just don't want that for Emerson." Luke was pleading with Lorelai to forgive him, but trying to make her understand.

"And I don't want it for her either and she certainly doesn't want it for herself Luke. She's an adult, she's allowed to make mistakes. I made my mistakes Luke and I don't deserve to have them thrown in my face. Everyone makes mistakes but you have to move on Luke. And I don't consider Rory a mistake, she is one of the best things that has ever happened to me and she led to all the other amazing things that happened to me." Lorelai's voice still had a bite to it, but it was a little softer now.

"I know Lorelai and I'm sorry." Luke's voice was desperate.

"I have to get back to work." And with that she walked out the door.

"Lorelai, where were you?" Sookie asked as Lorelai entered the Dragonfly for the second time that day.

"I ran home to get some paperwork, which I forgot." Lorelai cursed herself for getting so caught up in her argument with Luke. "Luke was home. We had a little argument. He said some stupid things to Em this morning about her turning out like me."

"Oh, Cookie I'm sorry. How are you doing?"

"He apologized, and I don't know where I stand. I don't want her pregnant either, but for one split second I questioned whether my husband has ever respected me to say something so awful. I've heard that comment from all over for all my life, but my husband Sook, my husband belittled me in front of my kid about it." Sookie couldn't figure out if Lorelai was about to cry or if she was angry, she just looked defeated.

"Lorelai, you know he loves and respects you, he was just worried about Em, and said something stupid." Sookie tried to be the voice of reason, but she had to admit her friend didn't deserve that from her husband. "Come on I'll make you some coffee."

"Thanks Sookie."

"Oh hey, Lorelai!" Lorelai's attention was caught by Davey as he entered the Dragonfly. Lorelai waited for him to catch up and then they all made their way to the kitchen.

"What's up Davey? You have the day off today."

"Yeah, I know, I just wanted to let you know Emerson went to New York to stay with Rory for a few days." Davey explained, Emerson had left shortly after breakfast and was still pretty upset. She had said she needed to get away for awhile and had decided to go visit Rory.

"What? Why didn't she tell me she was leaving?"

"I don't know, but I figured she hadn't told you so I though I'd make sure you knew."

"Thanks Davey, I appreciate that. How was she this morning?" Lorelai asked.

"Angry. I've never seen her so mad at Luke."

"Wait, she's angry? I would have thought she was upset about their argument." Lorelai was a little confused by this.

"She was upset about it, she was angry about something he had said. She's ridiculously loyal Lorelai and you know that. I've never heard her speak like that about Luke, and she didn't want to say anything she'd regret so she went to New York." Davey explained.

Lorelai couldn't help but feel a little bit of proud of her daughter. Everyone knew she was feisty, but this was new. Lorelai couldn't ever remember Emerson being angry with her father, let alone so angry she wouldn't come home.

Emerson showed up on Rory's doorstep around 4pm, she was still visibly upset when Logan answered the door. He raised and eyebrow at her and ushered her in without saying a word.

"Rory, I think that maybe you should deal with this one." Logan yelled over his shoulder into the house.

"Logan, I was helping Eli with her homework. Oh, Emma, what are you doing here? Logan can you go help Eli and Ez while I deal with this?" He nodded and walked towards the study. "What's up Emma? What are you doing here?"

"He's such a jerk sometimes Rory, I can't believe him." Was all that Emerson said back.

"Who? Davey? What'd he do?" Rory was thoroughly confused.

"No. Dad." Rory was shocked.

"What do you mean he's a jerk? Emma, that's your dad, he deserves a little respect." Emerson rolled her eyes, Rory could be such a mom sometimes.

"Not after what he said he doesn't."

"Alright kid, you are not making any sense. Let's go talk in the kitchen, I'll make some coffee and you can tell me what you're talking about." Rory said as she ushered Emerson further into the house.

"Alright what the world is going on Em?" Rory asked as they sat down at the table with their coffee.

"Luke-"

"Emerson." Rory sent out a warning.

"Fine. Dad found me and Davey in a relatively compromising position and kind blew a gasket." Rory nodded in understanding, failing to see where Luke's jerkiness came into play. "Well he wouldn't even talk to me, he was so angry. Finally this morning I make him talk to me, and he was such a d-"

"Emerson!" Rory was not happy with where that sentence seemed to be heading.

Emerson just rolled her eyes. "Anyways we were arguing and he told me I would end up like mom. I was young and stupid and would end up pregnant." Rory was taken aback by this, she could not imagine Luke saying anything like that about her mother, he had always been so supportive.

"Em, maybe you misunderstood, what were his exact words?" Rory asked, hoping that Emerson really did just misunderstand.

"His exact words?" Emerson asked, Rory nodded. "You are young and stupid just like she was! You are going to end up pregnant with a loser boyfriend that everyone thought was a good guy until you told him and he walked away!"

"Seriously?" That did not sound like Luke.

"I told you I had never seen him so angry, he was swearing, which is so unlike Dad, and screaming."

"Wow. Is mom ok?"

"I don't know, I doubt it, she looked so hurt Rory." Emerson looked like she was about to cry at the memory of her mother's face as Luke said what he said.

"What do you mean you don't know? Didn't you talk to mom to tell her you were here?" Rory asked confused.

"No, I just came from Davey's; I figured he'd tell her."

"Em, you need to call her." At the look Emerson was giving her, Rory conceded, "fine, I'll call her. You can put your stuff in the guest room." Emerson thanked Rory and promised she wouldn't stick around too long. "You are going to have to talk to him eventually." Rory called after her little sister as she walked away.

Rory called her mom and the two talked for almost an hour about what had happened and how Lorelai was doing. Lorelai told her things were fine, she knew Luke didn't mean what he had said, but it was still a little hurtful.

…

Around six Rory went to find Emerson for dinner, she found her in the library looking through old photos.

"You were a cute kid." Rory commented coming into the room looking at the picture Emerson was looking at. It was the picture Luke had given her years ago of her and Emerson sleeping. She had had it framed and it still hung on the wall, among all of Rory's other favorite family photos.

"I barely remember this, the time we had BL."

"BL huh? There was never a really before Logan in your life kid. But, you are right, those were good times."

"I think that they only reason I remember is because of that story you told me that every time you stayed with me."

"You act as though I bored you with the story! You begged to hear that story every time I was there! I apparently told it better than anyone in the world."

"Well yes and we all know how accurate the opinion of a three year old that idolizes her sister is." Emerson said in all seriousness with a gleam in her eye.

"Hey! I told that story pretty darn well." Rory defended her storytelling skills. There was a slight pause before she continued, "I miss how we used to spend so much time together."

"Well you just _had_ to go and get married and start a family and be all happy." Emerson teased her sister.

"I know, how terribly selfish of me." Rory teased back. "Grab your purse we're gonna get dinner, just the two of us." Rory said quickly before leaving the room.

"I don't need a purse. Since I am certainly not paying!" Emerson called happily after her. Yup a few days with her sister was exactly what she needed.

Six days later Emerson was still at Rory and Logan's she knew she needed to get back to the Hollow, she needed to finish getting ready for school and wanted to spend time with her family. She was a lot less angry with Luke at this point, Lorelai having talked to her and calmed her down, she had also received a few calls from Luke, all of them had gone unanswered though. The first night she had received six, apparently Lorlai did not pass along the info that she was at Rory's to Luke, who had been banished to the couch.

Even though she had calmed down, she was reluctant to go back because of the fun she and Rory were having. She got to spend every day with her niece and nephew and every night after they went to bed and Logan finished up some work she and Rory stayed up and talked for awhile. They talked about anything and everything, and when Logan had completed his maximum of one hour of work at home he would join them and they would all chat until they couldn't stay awake anymore. Emerson knew eventually she would need to leave this family, but she was strengthening the relationships she had with all the people in this house-her niece and nephew who she rarely saw anymore and the brother-in-law it seemed like she saw only on special occasions.

Emerson was getting ready to leave Rory and Logan's and face the consequences there would definitely be for running away. She had been gone for a week and had only sent a few texts Lorelai's way to make sure her mom knew she was okay, although she suspected Rory had been in contact with both Lorelai and Luke.

"Almost packed?" Rory asked from the doorway.

"I came here spontaneously, how do I have so much stuff here?"

"Well, we did do an awful lot of shopping, especially since you had no clothes here." Rory teased.

"Thank you so much for letting me stay Ror."

"Hey what are ridiculously older big sisters for if they can't give you a place to stay for a few days when you run away from home."

"I'm eighteen I'm pretty sure it's not running away anymore." Emerson replied sticking out her tongue.

"Go home, give mom a hug for me and talk to Dad." Rory advised as she helped Emerson carry her bags to her car. "Seriously where did you get so much stuff? There better not be anything I own in there!"

"You're old, why would I borrow any of your stuff?" Emerson countered as she got in the car, before Rory could respond Emerson was driving away.

"You're home! You are moving in a few weeks and you just abandon mommy without so much as a word for eight days!" Lorelai called dramatically as Emerson entered the house. Emerson threw down her bags and gave Lorelai a big hug.

"Nothing was stopping you from visiting us in New York." Emerson laughed as Lorelai continued to hug her.

"Hey kid." Luke said cautiously as he entered the hallway from the kitchen.

"Hi." Was the short response he got back.

"Be nice," Lorelai whispered softly. "Well now that my baby girl is back we need candy for a movie night!" She left knowing that Luke and Emma needed to be alone.

"Sit down with me Em, I think we need to have a little chat." Luke said walking over to the couch. Emerson reluctantly sat down next to him. "Alright, first off we are going to talk about me hurting your feelings. I am sorry for that and I definitely shouldn't have brought that up. You know how much I love and respect your mom. What happened when she was sixteen has never been an issue for me, it brought me your mom and sister and turned me into a dad, and I am really thankful for being given that opportunity." Emerson leaned her head onto Luke's shoulder to let him know she was listening and accepting his apology. "Well before you forgive me kid, we need to talk a little bit about what else happened."

"I was really hoping we could skip over that." Emerson replied taking her head off of Luke's shoulder.

"Nice try. Now you get to try to understand what led me to that breaking point. You my darling are my baby, my princess, my little girl. You will forever in my mind be the little girl who waited at the window for her best friend in the whole world to show up and babysit you, the little girl who begged me not to leave her at school because she missed her sister so much, and the little girl who spent the day with my at my diner with her head on my shoulder and thumb in her mouth. Coming home from work the other day to what I did is pretty much any parent's worst nightmare. And of course the first thing that popped into my mind was what would happen to your life if you got pregnant."

"Dad, you and mom have been having that talk with me for as long as I can remember. Mom has regaled me with stories, which I don't think are even true, to highlight how hard being a teenage mom can be." Emerson reminded him.

"I know Em, I just don't want that for you. I want you to go to college and travel Europe and be a kid." Luke said as he put an arm around Emerson's shoulders.

"And those are the exact things I want for me. Thank you for looking up for me, but I'm not six anymore. I have to make my own decisions. And those decisions involve boys sometimes." Em responded leaning into her dad.

"I know I know, just please Em, remember you are incredibly young. You need to act like a grown up if you are going to be making such grown up decisions."

"I love you Daddy. And I promise I will confer on grown up decisions with you and mom or Rory." Emerson smiled at him and instantly she was transformed before his eyes to the seven year old girl who was yelling at him at bedtime saying just wait 'til she grows up she'll never have to listen to him again.

"Alright kid, I just want to make sure you are being smart. But why did it have to be the one guy in Stars Hollow I actually like Em? It'd be so much easier to hate him if I didn't know how much he loves and respects you." Luke said with a slight smile. "Tell him I will be on my best behavior when he is here, we won't even have to bring out Bop It."

Emerson giggled and gave Luke a kiss on the cheek before getting up to go call Davey.


End file.
